Past O Rama: Season 1
by VonBoy
Summary: An LBT TV series!  A human travels back in time to the peaceful valley, and befriends the Gang. What's this strange being up too? What adventures will they have? How peeved off is the narrator?
1. Episode 1: The Farwalker

**Episode 1 - The Farwalker**

**Oh god! what have I done!**

Scene: The solar system.

Narrator: "A long, long time ago..."

An asteroid fly's by.

Narrator: "..Before man, or wolf, or bear..."

The view zooms in to the solar system. Earth comes in to view. It is still in it's very early form. magma covering much of it's surface.

Narrator: "...When the earth was still in it's infancy..."

The earth cools down, water forms and separates the land.

Narrator: "..In this land that looked very different from our own,..."

Camera zooms in on the Earth. It zips through layers of clouds, and the Great Valley comes into view from overhead. It is night time.

Narrator: "..lived great, wondrous creatures who were very different from the creatures we know of today."

The Camera whips around some. There are no creatures to be seen.

Narrator: "Hey, whats going on? Oh, it's nighttime. How could they mess THIS up? Well, anyway, take my word for it. Now then, In a time before a single human ever walked upon this Earth..."

in a field in the Great valley, A blue light appears, with a sort of whooshing sound.

Narrator: "Oh what now?"

After a moment, a human steps out of the light, and The light subsides.

Narrator: "What in the world is this guy doing here? Hello?

The human checks a device strapped to his arm, and says something in an unknown language. The human sounds like an ape when he speaks. He then walks off into a forested area.

Narrator: "Forget it, Just forget it. I quit!"

Scene: The next morning, in the Great Valley. The sleeping dinosaurs are beginning to wake up. Scene moves to a group of sleeping longnecks. An old one, a middle aged one that's already awake, And two that are still young and waking up. One of them jumps up from his slumber, breathing heavily.

Littlefoot: "No!"

Bron: "Morning Littlefoot. Did you have another scary sleep story?"

Littlefoot: "Yes. It's the same one I've been having for days. I see Grandpa longneck walking out of the great valley. I try to make him stay, but he just says that his time has come. I can't bear to see him leave, because I know I"ll never see him again. Then I wake up."

A tear streams down his face, while Grandma Longneck wakes up.

Grangma Longneck: "It's alright. I know it must have been hard on you, but you'll feel better eventually. You have to remember the good times."

Littlefoot: I think I'm feeling a little better now, I'll go see if any of my friends are awake yet."

He walks off some, but turns his head around.

Littlefoot "Oh, wait, Do you want to play, Shorty?"

Shorty: "Not really. I'd like to play some by myself today."

Littlefoot: Well, okay. Bye!"

the little longnecks runs off, leaving the other longnecks.

Scene: Several Threehorms sleeping close by to the longnecks.

Littlefoot: Walks up to Cera "Hey, are you awake?"

A young threehorn rustles on the ground and finally gets up. She has a mean look on her face.

Cera: "I am now! What's going on? Why'd you have to wake me up?"

Littlefoot: "Well, I was feeling lonely, and I wanted to start playing something."

Cera: "Well, alright. I guess if you want to, I'll join."

Littlefoot: "Lets get the rest of the gang together!"

A little swimmer walks up to the pair.

Ducky: "Hey, I heard you wanted to play something."

Cera: (annoyed) "Well, YOU"RE up early!"

Spike Walks behind the other three and starts eating from a fern.

Ducky: (Smiling) "Yup yup yup, us swimmers always get up early!"

Littlefoot: "Well, lets go."

The group Starts walking off. Spike sighs and reluctantly follows.

Scene: A flyer nest on the side of a cliff.

There is a mother flyer and 5 young ones. They are all asleep. Climbs over the crest of the cliff to the nest and shakes one of the young flyers.

Ducky: "Hey, wake up petrie!"

The skiddish little flyer jumps up in a panic.

Petrie: "AHHH!"

Petrie calms down after a moment.

Petrie: "Ducky, You no scare me like that!"

Ducky: "I'm sorry Petrie. You just need to wake up. The day is here, and there are games to be played, there is!"

Petrie: "Me love games! What we play today?"

Littlefoot Yells from the ground to be heard.

Littlefoot: "I know just the game!"

Scene: A grassy field.

The Gang of Five are playing a game that resembles soccer with a hard pointy seed. The human from before is in some foliage nearby observing a fully grown Threehorm and Longneck eating treestars.

Littlefoot: kicks the pointy seed. "Here I come!"

Cera Runs up and tries to block Littlefoot, but he dodges and continues on.

Cera: "Darn, I'll get you Littlefoot!"

Petrie flies towards Littlefoot, holding Ducky in his claws.

Petrie: "Here we come!"

Ducky reaches down and grabs the pointy seed while it is in the air.

Ducky: "Aha. I Got it, Petrie!"

Littlefoot: "Hey! Come back here!"

Mr. Threehorn: "They sure are loud and annoying little kids, aren't they?"

Bron: "Oh, it's not that bad. They're just having some fun. And didn't you play this game when you were young?"

Mr. Threehorn: "Well, yes. But I wasn't as bad at it as they are!"

Bron: (sarcastically) "oh really?"

Littlefoot is running furiously, gaining on Petrie and Ducky. Ducky get's worried.

Ducky: "Fly faster Petrie!"

Petrie: "Me trying best me can!"

Spike sees everyone else coming up on him quickly. He starts to look worried, closing his eyes and preparing for the impact.

Just as Cera is about to tackle Littlefoot, and Littlefoot is about to catch the flying pair, All four of them crash into spike. The spiketail is not enough to stop them, and the whole gang flies into the foliage the human was hiding in. Littlefoot ends up on top of the human, and their eyes meet. Littlefoot and the human Simultaneously yell.

-Commercial break-

Littlefoot jumps off of the human and runs off, while the human gets up and runs away in a different direction. The rest of the gang see the human and run away with Littlefoot. Mr. Threeohrn sees that human and runs up to the group.

Mr. Threehorn: "Hey! What are you doing here!"

Bron follows close behind.

Bron: "Whats going on?"

The Gang of Five run up to the adults, and the adults stop running to tend to them.

Bron: "Are you kids okay?"

Littlefoot: "Yes, I think so"

Mr. Threehorn: "Did that...Thing scare you kids?"

Cera: "It didn't scare me, daddy! I just followed everyone else to make sure they were okay!"

Petrie: "Anybody see where strange thing go?"

Bron: "I didn't. I was more concerned for you're safety."

Mr. Threehorn: "Looks like we'll have to drive that thing out of the Great Valley!"

Bron: "Now hold on a second. Shouldn't we think this through? I'll call the other grownups together for a meeting."

Mr. Threehorn: "Okay, but you better make it quick. We might not have much time!"

Bron: "Okay." Turns to kids. "Kids, be careful! Stay away from that thing, and if you see it again, call for help."

Littlefoot: "Alright, dad. I will."

Bron and leave, while Littlefoot turns to the rest of the Gang.

Littlefoot: "Lets go find that thing again, I want to see it!"

Petrie: (Shocked) "WHAT! Are you crazy?"

Ducky: "I do not think that is a good idea, no no no."

Cera: "That thing might be dangerous. It could have been a sharptooth!"

Littlefoot: "No, it wasn't a sharptooth."

Cera: "How do YOU know, longneck?"

Littlefoot: "I got a good look at that thing. It didn't have a big mouth, and it's teeth didn't look very sharp to me. It also didn't have any claws."

Petrie: "Me still no wanna look for it!"

Ducky: "Petrie is right. It still might be dangerous."

Littlefoot: "Well, I don't believe you. I think we could become friends with it!"

Spike rolls his eyes and sighs, then walks off to start eating again.

Petrie: "Good idea, spike. Me hungry too!"

Cera: "Yeah, I could use a bite to eat too."

Ducky: "Me three!"

Everyone leaves Littlefoot. He stands there to think for a moment, and then replies to everyone else.

Littlefoot: "Well fine. I'll look for that thing myself!"

Littlefoot runs off.

Scene: The Great Meeting Circle.

All of the Grownups are huddled there, debating what to do about the newcomer.

Ducky's Mom: "Well, what did that thing look like?"

Mr. Threehorn: "Hideous. I've never seen anything like it before. It was mostly white, but it had fuzzy stuff on it's head like those little annoying fuzzies.

Petrie's Mom: "Wow, that does sound hideous! I've never even heard of a creature like that before!"

Mr. Threehorn: "That's why we must drive it out of the Great Valley!"

Bron: "Now hold on a second. I remember this Valley being open to everyone. Do any of you remember? This valley used to be a safe haven for those looking for refuge from vicious Sharpteeth! Have you all forgotten this already?"

Tria: "Good point, Bron."

Mr. Threehorn: "But Tria, how do we know this creature isn't a sharptooth?"

The debate turns into incomprehensible rambling from everyone.

Scene: A thick forest in the Great Valley

Littlefoot is walking through a forest in the Great Valley, looking for the human.

Littlefoot: "Come out you little fella. Please come out. You don't have to be scared, I won't bite."

He looks around some more, becoming discouraged, before he finally eyes the human. The human is sitting next to a watering hole, Cleaning his face and getting a drink of water as well. Littlefoot tries to sneak up on him, but he snaps a twig. The human snaps his head behind him, sees the dinosaur, and starts running away. Littlefoot gives chase.

Littlefoot: "Wait, I won't hurt you!"

Littlefoot chases the human into a cave. The human reaches a dead end, and turns around, Looking horrified. Littlefoot starts to nudge towards the human.

-Commercial break-

The human starts messing around wildly with the device on his arm. He also starts to talk, but his voice starts changing. First from an ape voice, to a dolphin, then a bear, and then to a dog. He then suddenly lets out a loud sharptooth roar. Littlefoot steps back momentarily, looking confused, before drawing near again.

Littlefoot:"Just what ARE you anyway?"

Sweat pours down the human's face as he continues to mess with the device. Suddenly, he lets out a descernable voice.

Human: "Wait! Stop!"

Littlefoot: "you can talk?"

Human: "Please, I mean no harm!"

Littlefoot: "Calm down, I won't hurt you."

The human tries calming down for a few moments, before replying.

Human: "You...you won't?"

Littlefoot: (Chuckling) "No, how could I hurt you?"

Human: "Well, good. It's just I was found out, and then you chased me. I didn't know what I was going to do."

Littlefoot Turns his attention to the human's arm.

Littlefoot: "Hey, whats that thing you were messing with?"

Human: "Oh, This old thing? Hehehe, I don't think you would understand. Let's just say it helps me talk to you."

Littlefoot: "That makes sense, I guess. Well, I'm Littlefoot, who are you?"

Human: "Um, I'm a professor.

Littlefoot: "Professor? That's a silly name!"

Human: "Huh? oh, that's not my n.."

He stops and thinks for a moment, then changes his response.

Human: "Well, yes. I suppose that is a pretty silly name."

Littlefoot: "where are you from, professor?"

The human thinks carefully before replying.

Professor: "Somewhere far away. I'm sure you've never heard of the place."

Littlefoot: "Hm, you've come from a far away place? Are you a farwalker?"

Professor: "Yeah, I guess I am. I travel around studying new places and people. I just want to learn about the world."

Littlefoot: "That sounds very exciting! Um, What kind are you?"

Professor: "What do you mean what kind?"

Littlefoot: "Well, I'm a longneck."

Professor: "Oh, I thought you were a brontosaurus."

Littlefoot: "Whats that?"

Professor: "Well, It's what my kind calls longnecks, We have names for other dinosaurs too. Now, about me. I'm a Human.

Littlefoot: "Hu-man? That sounds almost as silly as your name!"

Professor: "We are quiet strange, yes. Different than any other kind that I can think off.

Littlefoot: "Hey, would you want to come meet my friends?"

Professor: "I guess so, are they friendly?"

Littlefoot: "well, sure they are! Come on!"

Littlefoot and the professor leave the cave and goes off to look for the Gang.

Scene: A forest clearing.

The rest of the gang are around some foliage enjoying a nice lunch.

Littlefoot: "Hey guys, Come meet my new friend!"

The Gang turn to see Littlefoot and the Professor. They start start to look worried. Ducky drops the sweet bubbles in her hand.

Professor: "'Yellow!"

Ducky suddenly looses her worried look and walks up to the human.

Ducky: "Hello. I guess you do not look that scary after all, yup yup yup!"

Littlefoot: "His name is Professor, and he's a farwalker."

Ducky: "Well, hello to you, Professor. My name is Ducky, and I am always ready to make some new friends!"

Professor: "I suppose you're good at swimming?"

Ducky: Oh yes. I am a swimmer, after all.

Petrie flies over and lands on the Professor's head. He bends over, looking at the human in the face.

Petrie: "Me Petrie, and me good flyer!"

Professor: "I see..."

Cera: "Well, I'm still not so sure."

Littlefoot: "So sure of what?"

Cera: "That he's friendly. You'll have to prove yourself, farwalker!"

Littlefoot: "Cera! Be nice!"

Professor: "Oh well, I suppose some are just more afraid of new people."

Cera: (Angrily) "Who are you calling afraid! I'm just looking out for my friends!"

Professor: "Now hold on a second, no need to turn me into a professor cabaab!."

Cera: "well, okay. But don't let it happen again!"

Littlefoot: "Hey professor, you should see the grownups!"

Professor: (worriedly) "Grownups? What grownups?"

Ducky: "Why, our grownups, silly!"

Littlefoot: Yeah, we should show our parents that you're actually friendly!"

Petrie: "That good idea!"

Ducky: "yes, let's go!"

Professor: "Now hold on just a second. Are you sure of this, Little..."

Littlefoot rams into the Professor from behind, knocking him over onto his back. Him and the rest of the Gang then rush off towards the Great Meeting Circle.

Scene: The Great Meeting Circle.

All of the grownups are still around the meeting circle, arguing about what to do with the newcomer.

Mr. Threehorn: "Come on, let's get rid of it already!"

Bron: "hold on, please! We can't jump to conclusions. We should meet this thing face to face and see if it's friendly or not."

Mr. Threehorn: "That's crazy, Someone could get hurt!"

Littlefoot runs up to the congregation, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Littlefoot: "Hey dad, look! That thing is actually nice, look!"

The longneck trips, rolling on the ground, and sending the Professorr flying in the air. He landson the ground, and scrambles up. The adults gasp.

Ducky's Mom: "My word!"

The Professor picks a stick off the ground and shakes it angrily at Littlefoot.

Professor: "Why you little sauropod! Why'd you have to drag me off like that? Why I oughta..."

He pauses, holding the stick in the air. He looks at the adult dinosaurs, who are staring right back at him, before he let's go of the stick and let's it drop to the ground. Mr. Threehorn stomps on up to him.

Mr. Threehorn: "...what? What were you gonna do!"

Professor: "Oh, me? N...nothing, just..."

Littlefoot: It's okay, everyone! he's not here to hurt anybody!"

Bron takjes a look at the human, then at Littlefoot, looking disappointed.

Bron: "Littlefoot, what did you do? You disobeyed me! I told to not go after that thing!"

Littlefoot lower's his head in shame.

Littlefoot: "I'm sorry dad, but I found out he's friendly. Please, say hi to Professor!"

Professor: Waves hand shyly. "Oowehehe!"

Mr. Threehorn: "What are you? A sharptooth or something?"

Professor: "What the blast is a sharptooth?"

Ducky's Mom: "He must not be from anywhere around here."

Professor: "Um, that's right, maim. I'm a farwalker. I came here to study new places and people."

Mr. Threehorn: "Why don't you just go back to whatever little hole you came out of and leaves us alone!"

Grandma Longneck: "Now, now, Topsy. Let's give this newcomer a chance."

Bron: "That's right everyone."

The leader of the Great Valley steps up closer to the Professor.

Bron: "Well, it's good to meet you Professor. Do you need anything?"

Professor: "Well, I am very hungry"

Bron:"Is that all? Well, have some of our delicious treestars!"

Professor: "No, I can't really eat that."

Mr. Threehorn: "What? Are you a Meat-eater?"

He takes a step towards the professor. The human thinks for a moment, then lies.

Professor: "No, I don't eat any meat. You don't have to worry about that, big guy. What about that fruit that tree over there?"

Bron: "You mean this treesweet?"

He pulls the treesweet off the tree in his mouth, and drops it in front of the professor, who picks it up and sinks his teeth into it.

Professor: "Mmm, delicious!."

Bron: "That's good to hear!

Bron turns his gaze to his son.

Bron: "Now, don't think I forgot about you, Littlefoot. You still disobeyed me, so you must be punished! You can't play with your friends tomorrow."

the little longneck lowers his head in shame again.

Littlefoot: "Okay dad. I'm sorry."

Bron: "If that's all, then we're done for today. You can all get back to you things, everyone!"

All of the adults begin to disperse, while the Gang stays with the professor.

Cera: "Well, I guess you're not THAT bad."

Professor: "I'm glad you've had a change of heart Cera. Maybe we can get to know each other."

Littlefoot: "Well, you can play with us...Um...I mean my friends tomorrow."

Professor: "That could be fun, I suppose. See you all later!"

The gang (minus Littlefoot) leaves, and Littlefoot goes to talk to his Grandma. The Professor Wipes his head, breaths a sigh of relief, before talking to himself.

Professor: "Well, I'm glad I got somebody to like me here. I hated That world I came from. It was going down the tubes."

He turns around to look at the Great Valley, breathing in the air.

Professor: "Anyway, I think I'm going to like it here!"

He walks off.

END


	2. Episode 2: The Sharptoothed Menace

**Episode 2 - The Sharptoothed Menace**

**People scream when I smile!**

Scene: The Great Valley, in the morning. Littlefoot sitting at his nest.

Littlefoot: (Sighs) "today hasn't been very fun. Actually, it's been pretty lonely.

Shorty: Walks up to Littlefoot "hey Littlefoot, How goes it?"

Littlefoot: "Okay, I guess"

Shorty: "you don't sound okay."

Littlefoot: "Well, I'm just kind of lonely."

Shorty: "Yeah, I'm lonely too. You wanna talk?"

Littlefoot: "Sure, It'll be something to do for today."

Scene: Cera and Ducky walking in a forest in the Great Valley, playing hide and seek with their friends.

Ducky: "Hide and seek sure is fun, yup yup yup!"

Cera: "It'd be more fun with Littlefoot here. He's always so easu to find."

Ducky: "Oh, it is not too bad. He will get to play with us tomorrow, he will."

Cera: "Yeah, I guess your right. Hey, What about the Professor? I thought he was going to play today.

Ducky: "He said he wanted to do some exploring in the Great Valley, but I did not want to explore with him, that would be boring. I have seen it all already."

Cera: "Oh, I get it."

She turns to a particular small tree, and start ramming it.

Cera: "And I can see you up there, Petrie!"

The tree shakes, and Petrie falls out, flailing, before smacking the ground.

Petrie: "Oh no! Me thought me had good hiding spot!"

Cera: "You'll have to try harder next time, Flyer. Maybe you forgot who your playing against!"

Ducky: "Cera is good at finding things, she is!"

Scene: The outskirts of the Great Valley.

The professor is out exploring and getting acquainted with his surroundings. He touches a big fern leaf in his hands and examines it.

Professor: "Hmm, an almost tropical climate. Very interesting that this area was so different 100 million years ago. Much nicer than my time. Everything isn't dieing."

He walks some and looks out at the Great Valley walls.

Professor: "This is a really big valley. Quite remarkable. It seems all of the dinosaurs living here are herbivorous. This place seems like a haven for them. A place with no predators."

A shadow rushes through the woods behind the professor, Who turns his head to see the shadow.

Professor: "Now what is that? One of those dinosaurs trying to play hide and seek with me or something?"

He shrugs it off, and returns to his studies.

Scene: Back at the longneck nest.

Littlefoot and Shorty are still talking.

Littlefoot: "So, how is it like living here?"

Shorty: "It's great! It's very different living in one place now. I used to travel with Bron and his herd all over the place when we were farwalkers."

Littlefoot: "yeah. Being a farwalker sounds great. But it's also dangerous."

Shorty: "Yes it was, But I do kind of miss getting to have adventures."

Littlefoot: "Well, you can still have adventures here, with me and my friends!"

Shorty: "Really?"

Littlefoot: "Yes, it isn't as boring here as you think. We go out on adventures all the time!"

He thinks a little, then adds.

Littlefoot:"...But don't tell Dad I said that!"

Shorty: "Hahaha! Oh, alright, I won't."

Scene: Professor at the outskirts of the Great Valley, close to the Secret Caves.

The shadowy figure moves again. This time, The Professor looks worried.

Professor: "A Dinosaur wouldn't be that sneaky, unless...Unless it's hunting."

Suddenly, the figure jumps out of the foliage. It's a young T-Rex sharptooth. The sharptooth roars at the professor.

-Commercial break-

This sharptooth looks furious, with it's eyes full of blood lust. It roars at the Professor in the sharptooth tongue.

Sharptooth: Who are you?

The Professor can't understand the Sharptooth, and just decides to takes a step back. The sharptooth takes a step forward.

Sharptooth: I said who are you? Don't play dumb with me, I know you can speak Sharptooth! Answer me!

Professor: (Whispering to himself.) "Whats he just standing there for?"

Sharptooth: Fine, have it your way!

He charges at the Professor, who takes off as well.

Professor: (under his breath) "And I thought this place was safe!" He finds a large stick with a particularly sharp pointed end, and grabs it. "This should help!".

The professor turns around to the Sharptooth, and shows the stick. The beast doesn't appear to be intimidated by the stick, And continues advancing. The human tries several strikes at him, but he only seems a little annoyed from the strikes. The Sharptooth takes a swipe at the Professor, It doesn't draw any blood, but just manages to rip his shirt. The professor starts running away again.

Professor: "No, this can't be happening to me!"

Scene: A forest in the Great Valley

Cera, Ducky, And Petrie are still playing hide and seek, on the lookout for Spike.

Cera: "hm, Where's Spike? We've all been looking forever. I'm ready to play something else!"

Ducky: "Oh, we'll find him soon, do not worry."

Petrie sees Spike in some dense foliage, eating it.

Petrie: "There he is!"

All three of them run over and tackle Spike, who looks kind of annoyed. He makes a little roar to show his dissatisfaction.

Cera: "He sure is good at this game!"

Ducky: (Laughing.) "I don not think he was playing. I think he was just eating!"

Petrie: "You right, he just hungry!"

Suddenly, Ruby comes running up to the group, looking worried.

Ducky: "Hey Ruby! It is Nice to see you back from seeing your family."

Ruby: "It was great, seeing my family again was Really great! But...Have you seen Chomper around?

Cera: "Nope, Haven't seen him anywhere. I thought he was with you."

Ruby: "well, he was. But we came back kind of late last night, and went right to sleep in the caves. This morning, I woke up, and he wasn't there."

Petrie: "Maybe he hungry like Spike."

Cera: "I hope he isn't craving threehorn soup, heh!"

Ducky: "yeah, I hope so too, yup yup yup!"

Ruby: "Well, I'm worried about him. Remember how I'm supposed to protect him? Hey, do you want to help me look for him?"

Cera: "I've already been playing hide and seek all day!"

Ducky: "Oh, come on. let us help Ruby. Chomper might need help!"

Cera: (sighs.) "Fine."

The Gang leaves to help Ruby in her search for Chomper.

Scene: Outskirts of the Great Valley.

The sharptooth is still chasing the Professor. The Professor runs some more, before getting another idea. He turns around, And with all his strength, He plunges the pointy end of the stick into the side of the sharptooth. The sharptooth Roars out in pain. The human steps back and gets a smug smile on his face, before the sharptooth grabs the stick with his jaws, pulls it out, and snaps it in his teeth.

Professor: "Wah oh!"

The Sharptooth chases the Professor to a cliff on one end of the Great Valley. It's a dead end, and the Professor is trapped.

Professor: "I didn't think I'd go like this!"

He then screams at the top of his lungs. Professor: "HELP!"

Scene: The longneck nest.

Littlefoot and Shorty are still chatting.

Shorty: "Well, I think I'm going to like it here!

Littlefoot: "That's good to hear. You didn't sound like that that the first time you visited here."

Shorty: "Oh, yeah, I remember! I was so scared of Chomper the first time I saw him."

Littlefoot: "You couldn't believe a sharptooth could be friends with flatteeth. It took a LOT of explaining before you changed your mind."

Shorty: "Yeah, but I'm glad I did. Chomper is great, And we've all had a lot of fun together since then."

Littlefoot: "Chomper and Ruby are coming back today, Maybe we can all play together tomorrow."

Shorty, "That would be fun!"

Suddenly, both of the longnecks hear the Professor yelling "HELP!" from far away in the distance.

Shorty: "What was that?"

Littlefoot: "that sounded like the Professor's voice, and he sounds like he's in trouble!"

Shorty: "Let's go!"

Shorty take off towards the sound of the old man's voice. Littlefoot get's up, but pauses for a moment to look back at the nest, remembering what Bron told him.

Littlefoot: "Yes, lets go. He may need us!"

Both of them run off to look for the Professor.

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Cliff at the outskirts of the Great Valley.

The Professor is still trapped at the cliff, with the sharptooth advancing on him.

Professor: "There has got to be something I can do!"

Getting desperate, He does something pretty foolish, because he sees no way out. He lungs forward, grabs the little sharptooth around the neck with both of his hands, and squeezes as hard as he can. The sharptooth is surprised that the human could try that, so he doesn't do anything for a moment.

Scene: Outskirts of the Great Valley.

Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, and Ruby are out there looking for Chomper.

Ruby: "I'm starting to worry about Chomper, and I don't like it when he makes me worry."

Ducky: "don't worry Ruby, we will find Chomper, yup yup yup."

Cera: "It just isn't like Chomper to go out on his own. He's so young. Younger than any of us."

Petrie: "Seems like we have to babysit him sometimes, Don't it?

They hear the Professor's pleas for help as well.

Cera: "What was that?"

Ducky: "It's the Professor. He sounds like he's in trouble."

Cera: "Well, he can handle it himself. We need to find Chomper."

Ruby: "Don't talk like that Cera! If anyone needs help, We should help them. Would you like it if we didn't come for you because we thought you could handle it?"

Cera: "well, no. I guess I wouldn't like it. Alright, I guess we have two people we are looking for now."

Littlefoot and Shorty runs by everyone else. The group does not know what is going on, so they all follow and try talking to Littlefoot.

Ruby: "Hey, what's going on?"

Littlefoot: (getting out of breath.) "didn't you hear it? The Professor is in trouble!"

Cera: "We were just about to come for him too, What a small valley!"

Scene: A cliff at the outskirts of the Great Valley.

The sharptooth is still in the Professor's hands. He strikes at the Professor, making him cry out in pain, but also tightening his grip on the sharptooth, who begins to find it hard to breath.

The whole Gang come running in from behind some trees, and sees what is going on.

Littlefoot: "STOP! Stop it, now!"

both the Professor and the sharptooth turn their heads to the longneck.

Professor and Chomper: "Littlefoot?" The professor let's go of Chomper.

Chomper: "Whats going on?"

Professor: "I have the same question, What is this thing doing here?"

Littlefoot: "His name is Chomper, and He's not a thing!"

Ruby: "He's a friendly sharptooth."

Professor: "WHAT? Don't you idiots know creatures like that eat creatures like you!"

Chomper: "Most of us do, but I don't. I'm different."

Littlefoot: "...It's a long story. we met him when he was still an egg. We hatched him, and We're trying to raise him."

Cera: "Yeah, He's our friend!"

The Professor is not convinced, and just crosses his arms.

Professor: "Bunk! Bunk I say!"

Chomper: "That's not a very nice thing to say!"

Professor: "Humpth!"

Littlefoot: "So, why were you both fighting like that?"

Chomper: "Well, I was sleeping in the caves, when I heard a strange sound, and I got up to see what it was. I saw him looking around. I didn't know who he was, So I tried to protect you all from him. I thought it was something I had to do. Doesn't he eat meat?"

Littlefoot: "No, the Professor doesn't eat any meat."

The human's face blushes up, looking worried.

Professor: "Uh, It's true! I don't!"

Chomper: "He doesn't?"

Cera: "Well, it just sounds like a misunderstanding then."

Ducky: "I think Chomper and the Professor should make up.

Chomper: "Yeah, I'm sorry I tried to hurt you, Professor."

He exceeds his claw to shake the professor's hand. The Professor just stands there, looking angrily at Chomper.

Littlefoot: "Professor, Shake his claw!"

the Professor reluctantly shakes Chompers claw.

Professor: "I guess you're off this time."

Littlefoot: "Good, that's a little better."

The longneck turns his head. Littlefoot: "Oh no, I have to be back at my nest before Dad finds out I was gone!"

He runs off.

Petrie: "See you tomorrow Littlefoot! Well, maybe tomorrow."

Ducky: "Bye Littlefoot!"

Ruby: Now that that has all been settled, let's go home Chomper. It's getting late."

Cera: "Yeah, We should all be going to sleep."

The whole group say their good-nights, and start to disperse. The Professor angrily walks up to Chomper.

Professor: "I'll keep my eyes on you!"

Chomper: "Ruby, this new person is strange. He really doesn't like me. He's acting like Mr. Threehorn did when he met me."

Ruby: "Yes, he is. But think of now. Now he knows you're a friendly sharptooth, and he actually kind of likes you now.

Chomper: "Well, not really."

Ruby: "Just give the Professor some time, he'll change."

Chomper: "I hope you're right Ruby."

Ruby: "I still want to know though. Why did you attack him like that?"

Chomper: "I already told you."

Ruby: "I still don't believe you. You've never tried to attack a newcomer before."

Chomper: "I...had my reasons."

The fast runner has a look of concern on her face, but she drops the subject. Chomper and Ruby walk into the secret caves.

END


	3. Episode 3: Brothers

**Episode 3 - Brothers**

**Redclaw: Service with a smile. A big, evil, toothy smile!**

Scene: The watering hole in the Great Valley.

The whole gang and the Professor are in some foliage close to the water. Littlefoot, chomper, and spike are eating. Cera, Ducky, and the Professor are to the side chatting.

Littlefoot: "Hm, these are some great treestars!"

Spike does his best to show his satisfaction.

Spike: "Uh huh!"

Chomper: "I wish you guys could eat these ground crawlers, They're great!"

Littlefoot only looks a little annoyed.

Littlefoot: "No thank you."

Chomper: "You sure are missing out!"

His face suddenly turns mischievous as he thinks up a plan. He takes a ground crawler, wraps it in a big treestar, and offers it to Littlefoot.

Chomper: "Hey, this treestar looks good!"

Littlefoot: "Thanks."

He graciously takes the treestar, and takes a bite out of it, chewing it.

Littlefoot: "Hm, this one don't taste right. Doesn't really taste like a..."

He then sees half a crawler in the uneaten treestar, and he spits it out.

Littlefoot: "UGH! That's disgusting! Chomper!"

Chomper: (Laughs.) "Gotcha!"

Littlefoot starts to chase chomper around. He tackles the sharptooth, and they both roll into the water.

Camera pans over to the Professor, Cera, and Ducky.

Professor: "What just happened?"

Cera: "I think it was just another one of Chomper's practical jokes."

Ducky: "That one was a little mean, it was."

Professor: "He's that mean?"

Littlefoot and chomper continue to wrestle in the water.

Cera: "It's not being mean. He doesn't really see it that way, anyway. He's just growing older, and getting a little bit of a personality. He likes playing jokes on people now, just as long as no one gets hurt."

Professor: "He has a personality? I thought he was just a mindless killing machine!"

Cera turns to the Professor with a mean look on her face.

Cera: "Now, I don't know where you've come from, but around here, we don't call anyone that!"

Ducky: "No no no. I think that is even more mean than Chomper's prank!"

Professor: "Whatever. The world is a cruel place. No time to be nice. You have to look out for yourself!"

Cera: "Something tells me you'd like my dad. You seem to think the same way."

Ducky: "Maybe Mr. Threehorn would like you, but I do not."

Professor: "Humph!"

He walks off, while Ruby comes running in towards Cera and Ducky, holding a shiny stone.

Ruby: "Hey, look at this!"

Ducky: "Ooh, a Sky color stone. I have not seen one of these in a long time, no no no."

Cera: "Looks like the one I found in the caves."

Ruby: "If I remember right, Ducky found those, remember?"

Cera: "Uh, oh. Right. But I did know they'd be there!"

Littlefoot and Chomper, done with their little bout, walks over to the group.

Chomper: "Hey guys, what are you looking at?"

Littlefoot: "Nice sky color stone you have there Ruby."

Cera: "Weren't you and Chomper just fighting?"

Littlefoot: "I got it out of my system. I'm not into fighting too long over something like that."

Chomper: "If he was really trying to hurt me, I'd probably give him a pretty bad bite."

Ducky: "Ruby, where did you find the sky color stone?"

Ruby: "Oh, I didn't find it, Shorty did!"

Shorty breaks out of some bushes, and prances up into the middle of the group.

Shorty: "That right, I found that rock!"

Ruby: "So, where did you find it?"

Shorty: "Well... not in the Great Valley"

Ducky: "How not in the Great Valley?"

Shorty: "...The Mysterious Beyond!"

The whole Gang gasps.

Littlefoot: "But it's dangerous out there! You shouldn't just go alone!"

Shorty: "I was getting bored of this place, so I explored out there some when no one was looking."

Ducky: "That wasn't a good idea, no no no."

Shorty: "It didn't end up bad for me. And besides, I need some excitement in my life!"

Cera: "That is still a stupid idea. I'm pretty tough, and I'm still uneasy about that place. I always have to protect everyone else when they go."

Littlefoot: "No you don't!"

Shorty: "I know where more are. I'll go get some so you can all have one!"

He runs off.

Ruby: "Hey, I don't think you should go back there."

Shorty is already too far away to hear at that point.

Littlefoot: "Come on, everyone. He can't just go out alone! We need to make sure he's safe!"

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Hidden Valley.

All the yellow pear-shaped treesweets have grown back, so the way to the Hidden Vally has been reopened.

Shorty walks out of the Hidden Valley into the Mysterious Beyond.

Scene: The cave connecting the Great Valley and the Hidden Valley.

The gang is about to enter the cave, when the Professor confronts them.

Professor: "Hey, where are you little dinosaurs going?"

Cera: "The Mysterious Beyond, apparently."

Professor: "Whats that?"

Littlefoot: "It's the area around the Great Valley. We don't go out there much."

Professor: "Sound like fun! Could I come along perhaps?"

Ducky: "I do not think you should, It is dangerous out there, yes"

Chomper: "Yeah. There are sharpteeth out there. They're horrible. ROAR!"

Chomper tries to make himself look as scary as he can at the Professor."

Professor: "Taddlesquat! It can't be THAT bad, I've been through some pretty rough places before."

He starts to follow.

Cera: "Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you!"

The group walks through the cave and come into the Hidden Valley. Chomper covers his nose.

Chomper: uh, It smells even worse here than I remember!"

Ruby: "Yeah, I don't really like it much either."

The professor almost gags at the smell as well, but he notices only meat-eaters are doing the same, so he tries to not show his disgust to anyone else.

Littlefoot gets an idea to get back at Chomper. He Grabs one of the fruits and hurls it at Chomper's face.

Littlefoot: "Hey Chomper, think fast!"

Chomper: "Whats going o..."

The fruit smashes into his face, and he shakes his head to get it off. His eyes water a little. He growls something in the sharptooth language and runs toward Littlefoot. Chomper rams his head into his side, and he loses his breath.

Littlefoot: "Oof!".

Littlefoot falls over.

Chomper: "That wasn't very nice!"

Littlefoot gets up and takes a charge at Chomper.

Professor: "They don't act like they really like each other, do they."

Cera: "Actually, they do like each other, a lot. They act more like brothers quarreling."

Professor: "Oh, I remember my brother. We always tried to 1-up each other too."

Ducky: "They are both only siblings, yup yup yup."

Ruby: "Yeah. Neither of them ever had a sister...or a brother for that matter."

Petrie: "So, they kind of brother's, in a way."

Cera: (Yelling) "Hey, are you guys done yet?"

At this point, the entire group is leaving the Hidden Valley. Chomper comes back to the group, panting.

Chomper: "Yeah, I guess so."

Littlefoot: "That trick was pretty good though, Chomper."

Chomper: "Yours was pretty good too. You caught me off guard."

Ruby: "Here we are, the Mysterious Beyond is where we are now!"

Professor: "It does look a little more barren, doesn't it."

Littlefoot: "Hey Chomper, You should use your sniffer to look for Shorty."

Chomper: "Good idea!"

He puts his nose on the ground and starts sniffing around for shorty. The Professor kind of shrugs at the sight.

Scene: Further in the Mysterious Beyond.

Chomper still has his sniffer to the ground. The rest of the Gang is following him.

Cera: "Have you got his scent yet?"

Chomper: "I smell longneck that way!"

Professor: "I hope your not getting hungry."

Ignoring the Professor, Chomper stops.

Chomper: "Here he is!"

The group walks up to a half-eaten longneck corpse. It's not Shorty.

Chomper: "...Oops."

The rest of the Gang can barely even look at it. Cera almost gags.

Ducky: "Poor guy."

Ruby: "This is why me and Chomper left the Mysterious Beyond."

Petrie: "Me hope that doesn't happen to us!"

The Professor comes forward, and examines the carcase further.

Professor: "Hmm, it appears to have been here for a few hours. Whateve that killed it must have ate it's fill and just ran off."

Chomper: "...what a waste."

Cera: "That's something we didn't need to hear, Professor!"

The rest of the Gang can't take the sight anymore, and back up, not looking in it's direction.

Professor: "Oh my, what a bunch of little scaredy scales!"

The Professor turns back to the corpse, and waves his hand at it.

Professor: "Well Chomper, don't you want a bite?"

Chomper looks angrily at the Professor.

Chomper: "No, I'm not hungry!"

The group leaves the corpse to keep looking for Shorty. A few moments later, the Professor comes back, Looks around to make sure he's not being seen, and cuts off a piece of meat from the corpse.

Professor: "Looks like pretty good meat, I'd say. I think I'll just save some for later. No use it just leaving it here to rot!"

He wraps it in some paper and puts it in his backpack, then runs off to rejoin everyone else.

Scene: A forest in the Mysterious Beyond.

The Gang come walking up to the forest.

Cera: "We've been out here looking for awhile. Maybe we should go back."

Littlefoot: "No, we can't stop looking, I don't want Shorty to get hurt!"

He turns to Chomper.

Littlefoot:"Anything yet, Chomper?"

Chomper: "Actually, yes. I do smell another longneck."

Chomper smells some more, and turns to the Professor. He gets a look of disgust and anger on his face, then turns ahead again.  
>Chomper: "Um, false alarm. I still don't smell him anywhere."<p>

The Gang hears a growl from the distance.

Ducky: "I do not like the sound of that, no no no."

Professor: "Lets hide in those bushes. Maybe it won't see us."

Chomper: "that's the least of our problems. It would still be able to smell us..."

Just then, Shorty comes running out of the nearby woods.

Shorty: "Run!"

From behind him, Redclaw's head is peeping out of the treetops.

-Commercial break-

Professor: "Now that's a big T-Rex!"

Ruby: "No time to talk about it, no time! Run!"

everyone starts running away from Redclaw.

Professor: "Who's this guy anyway?"

Chomper: "He's Redclaw, the biggest, meanest sharptooth around!"

Professor: "I'd believe that!"

Ducky: "Hey, look. There is a canyon over there!"

The gang see a thin canyon with a log connecting one side to the other. Everyone crosses it. The Professor almost slips, but Chomper holds onto his hand and keeps him from falling off.

Ruby: "I don't think Redclaw can get across."

Ducky makes a face at the Sharptooth on the other side.

Littlefoot: "Hm, I think I've seen this before."

Redclaw takes a few steps back for a running start, and runs up to jump across. He clears the canyon and the gang, and lands. Then he turns around.

Professor: "I didn't think a T-Rex could do that!"

The gang runs along the canyon, since it's the only way they can go. Then they start running away from the canyon when Redclaw isn't blocking their way anymore.

Shorty: "I should have stayed home!"

Cera: "Now he tells us!"

Littlefoot: "I have an idea!"

Littlefoot runs off to the side, and starts climbing a cliff. Everyone else see's a small cave, which they run into.

Cera: "Just what is Littlefoot trying to do?"

Ruby: "I don't know, but we have to trust in him. He's a good leader."

Professor: "I hope you're right, Ruby."

The roars of Redclaw can be heard from outside the cave. Chomper listens to redclaw is saying, looking shocked.

Chomper: "No, not them!"

Ducky: "Not who?"

Chomper: "He's calling over Screech and Thud!"

Professor: "Who are they?"

Before anyone could answer, two fast biters peek over to look in the cave, and the professor has his answer.

Cera: "They are!"

The gang run into the darkness of the cave. Screech and Thud give pursuit.

Ruby: "There has got to be somewhere we can go, But it's getting too dark to see where that somewhere is!"

Professor: "I've got just the thing!"

He pulls a flashlight out of his backpack, turns it on, and points it ahead of them.

Petrie: "What that, fire?"

Professor: "No, it's a flashlight."

Ruby: "I don't think it's time to talk, but time to run!"

Petrie: "Good point!"

They run through the caves some more. Screech and thuds roars can be heard echoing throughout the caves.

Petrie: "Me scared!"

Professor: "I think we all are.!"

Suddenly, they see a light at the end of the tunnel. They run through it, and are greeted by Littlefoot.

Littlefoot: "Hey guys, I didn't expect you here. Good thing you are though. I need some help!"

Ducky: "What is going on?"

Littlefoot: (Breathing heavily.) Justh help Me push this boulder over. I think we can hit Redclaw with it!"

The whole gang comes forth and try as hard as they can to push the rock over the ledge, but it barely moves.

Cera: "Were going nowhere fast!

Ruby: "We can do this, we just have to push harder!"

The gang struggle, but they can't knock the rock over. Screech and Thud come running out of the caves, but they are running too fast. They are momentarily blinded by the light. Both of the fast biters crash into the gang, and finally the rock falls off the ledge. The fast biters keep moving forward and they fall off the cliff with the boulder as well. The boulder smashes into Redclaw's head. He shakes his head for a moment, dazed, and calls off the hunt.

Cera: "What just happened?"

Ducky: "I think the fast biters just helped us without even trying, yup yup yup."

Professor: "I don't want to be that close to a sharptooth ever again!"

Chomper gives the Professor the look, but says nothing.

Littlefoot: "Well Shorty, Ready to come home yet?"

Shorty's still trying to catch his breath.

Shorty: "Yes, I've had enough adventuring for today."

Petrie: "We head back now!"

Scene: Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper are at the longneck nest.

Chomper: "Well, it's getting pretty late. I think I should be heading back to the caves now."

Littlefoot: "Okay, see you tomorrow!"

Shorty: "Well, The Professor seems pretty strange to me. What do you think of him?"

Littlefoot looks back at Shorty suddenly.

Littlefoot: "Now stop changing the subject Shorty. Don't leave the Great Valley alone like that anymore, it isn't safe to do that!"

Shorty: "Who are you, my dad?"

Grandmap longneck and Bron come walking back to the nest, so they both drop the subject.

Bron: "Well, did you two have fun today?

Littlefoot: "Yeah, We had a nice day of playing games. I hope we can do it again tomorrow!"

Shorty: "I played with Littlefoot and his friends. It was a lot of fun!"

Grandma Longneck: "That is good it hear, little ones."

The two big longnecks drop down to go to sleep. Littlefoot turns his head back to shorty, and breaths a sigh of relief. Shorty whispers to Littlefoot so the others don't hear.

Shorty: "Well, looks like we're off the hook again."

Littlefoot: "Yeah, it does. Good night."

They both lay down their heads, and drift off to sleep.

END


	4. Episode 4: Return to Saurus Rock

**Episode 4 - Return to Saurus Rock**

**The case of the missing flyer!**

Scene: The Watering Hole in the Great Valley.

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby are all playing in the water. The professor is to the side looking at them.

Ducky: "Come on in, Professor, the water is nice and cool and nice, it is!"

Professor: "Oh, I suppose some swimming could be fun. Just give me a second."

The Professor pulls his shirt off. Everyone in the water gasps. Ducky screams.

Professor: "What? I don't look that bad, do I?

Littlefoot: "Whats going on? Are you ripping your skin off?"

The Professor stares at the dinosaurs in the water, when he realizes that they must have no idea what cloths are, and what they must be thinking is going on.

Professor: "No, this isn't my skin. It's called cloths. It's a thing my kind cover ourselves with to protect us from the elements."

Cera: "That's weird."

Ruby: "I've never even heard of cloths before. Where did you say you came from again?"

Professor: "Like I've said, somewhere very far away. You've probably never even been there before."

Littlefoot: "That's not a very good answer, Professor. Where is this place?"

Professor: "Um..."

He has to think for a few moments before giving a response.

Professor: "From some land across the ocean."

Cera: "You mean big water?"

Professor: "Yes, big water. My people call it the ocean. A huge body of water that takes many days to cross."

Chomper: "Did you ever go to the island that my parents were at?"

Professor: "Uh, no... But enough about me, Lets see what we can play."

He covers his nose, and takes a plunge into the water.

Ducky: "Are you a good swimmer?"

Professor: "I'm okay at it, I guess. Probably not as good at it as you are though, Ducky."

Chomper: "How about we play swimmer splasher? I can be the swimmer."

Professor: "What's that game?"

Littlefoot: "Um, The swimmer closes his eyes and says "Swimmer!'. everyone else says "Splasher!" and the swimmer tries to find them and splash them."

Professor: "Hm, that sounds like Marco-Polo."

Chomper: "Well, lets go."

Chomper closes his eyes, but he doesn't say a word, instead, he starts sniffing.

Cera: (Whispering) "Is he Really doing that again!"

Ducky catches on quick, takes a huge gulp of air, and plunges into the depths. Everyone else tries to keep their distance from Chomper, but he sniffs them out. He splashes Cera first.

Cera: "Darnit!"

Chomper smiles after hearing that, then proceeds to splashing Littlefoot and Spike.

Spike: (Annoyed grunt.)

Littlefoot: "Um, good going Chomper."

Chomper touches the Professor, Ruby. and everyone else but Ducky.

Professor: "Blast it!"

Ruby: "Good going Chomper! You just have to get Ducky!

Chomper concentrates, sniffing the air around him. He then swims a small distance waves out his arm, sending a splash that collides with Ducky just as she pops out for air.

Ducky: "...Aww. That was over fast, it was."

Cera: "It's always over fast when Chomper is the swimmer. He just uses his sniffer to find everyone!"

Chomper: "Yeah, that is what I'm good at!"

Everyone laughs.

Ducky: "Well, I was the last one to get splashed, so I guess that makes me the swimmer, yup."

Littlefoot: "Look out everyone! Here she comes!"

Bron comes walking up to the group in the water.

Bron: "Littlefoot, what are you doing?"

Littlefoot is confused.

Littlefoot: "Um, Playing with my friends."

Bron: "Don't you remember? We were going to spend the day together today."

Littlefoot: "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

Cera: "Hey. what's going on?"

Bron: "It's...a longneck thing. You just wouldn't understand."

Professor: "Hmm, sounds intriguing. Mind if I come along and look?"

Bron: "No, we couldn't do that. It's more of a private thing."

Littlefoot: "Aww, do I have to? I'm having so much fun here!"

Bron: "Come along now, son. You don't know just how important this is. You can play with your friends some other time. They'll still be here."

Littlefoot: "Well.. Okay, dad."

Littlefoot swims to the shore, and looks back at his friends.

Littlefoot: "See you all later."

Cera: "Seeya Littlefoot."

Ducky: "Yes, see you!"

The two longnecks walk off.

Cera: "Well, what now?"

Spike walks out of the water. His stomach is growling.

Ducky: "I think Spike is hungry again. I am too."

Chomper: "Me three."

Professor: "I could use some treesweets."

Cera: "Well, I'm not hungry. Ruby, you want to play something?"

Ruby: "Sure, I'm sure we can think of something to play."

Ruby and Cera get out of the water, and walks over in a different direction.

Scene: Near the longneck nest.

Bron and Littlefoot are walking walk over to the nest.

Bron: "So, how have you been?"

Littlefoot: "Okay I guess."

Bron: "But, didn't you have another scary sleep story last night? The same one you've been having?"

Littlefoot: "Well, Yeah, but I'm not letting it get to me."

Bron and Littlefoot makes it to the longneck nest. Grandma Longneck is at the nest.

Grandma Longneck: "Well, maybe you need to let it get to you a little."

Littlefoot: "Grandma?"

Grandma longneck: "Yes, Bron wanted me to talk to you too."

Bron: "Grandma is right. If you want to stop having those sleep stories, you have to confront them. You have to grieve."

Grandma longneck: "That is why we are going to take a trip to Saurus Rock."

Littlefoot: "Isn't that the good luck rock overlooking the Great Valley and keeping us safe?"

Bron: "Well... yes. But it's for more than that, little one."

Littlefoot looks confused.

Littlefoot: "What? What else could that big rock be for?"

Both of the fully grown longnecks giggled.

Grandma Longneck: "Well, you're just going to have to wait and see, my dear little Littlefoot!"

-Commercial break-

Scene: A forest in the Great Valley.

The Professor, Ducky, Chomper, and Spike are looking for something to eat.

Chomper: "There has got to be something around here to eat."

Ducky: "Do not look at me, Chomper!"

Chomper: "I'd never eat you, Ducky! It's just... there isn't much around here for me to eat."

Professor: "There's more around here than you think!"

Chomper: "Well... I mean that I CAN eat."

Professor: "I'm sure I mean something entirely different that what your considering, you little carnivore."

Petrie: "What you mean, Professor:"

Professor: "Oh, just give me a sec. I just have to hunt some down."

Chomper's face lights up, while Ducky, Petrie and Spike frown.

Professor: "Ah, there's some right there!"

The old man takes off towards a tree, leaving the others behind.

Chomper: "What?"

Ducky: "Professor! What is it that you are doing?"

The Professor right at the base of the tree and looks up. There's a dozen or so hard pointy tree sweets hanging from it."

Professor: "These should do just fine."

Ducky: "What do you mean? Those are too hard and spiky to eat."

Chomper: "Yeah, and I can't eat those anyway."

Professor: "I know how to eat them."

He climbs up the tree, and knocks a few down. One of them rams Chomper in the face.

Chomper: "Ow! Hey, watch where you're dropping those!"

Professor: "Your a sharptooth, you can take it."

He climbs back down the tree and grabs one of the treesweets, and pulls a knife out of his pocket.

Professor: "Now, the outside of this thing may be tough, but just look at whats inside."

he cuts a big hole in the top of the fruit, and shows it around.

Ducky: "Oh, there is some kind of white water in it."

Professor: "Yeah, it's a lot like a treesweet my kind calls a coconut."

He takes a drink out of it, and passes it to Ducky, who also takes a sip.

Ducky: "MMM, this is good!"

She holds it so Spike can take a sip. He takes a sip, and shows how much he likes it.

Spike: "Yeah-uh!"

Professor: "Actually Chomper, you take a sip too, I think you can."

Chomper: "What?"

Professor: "Come on, you can try it."

He passes it to Chomper.

Chomper: "This isn't a trick, is it?"

Professor: "Just try it!"

He eyes the Professor, then takes a little sip. He smacks his lips some, then goes back for a bigger gulp.

Chomepr: "Wow, this isn't so bad! I didn't know there were any treesweets that didn't taste awful!"

Professor: "Yes, It has a lot of protein in it."

Ducky: "What's that?"

Professor: "It's something that meat-eaters need to be healthy. It's found in meat."

Ducky: "What? Did I just drink..."

Professor: "Oh no no no! Heh, it's just this treesweet happens to have protein as well."

Chomper: "So I don't have to eat meat?"

Professor: "Well, I'd still think you'd have to eat some meat, but there's other things you can eat along with it."

Chomper: "Wow, I never even knew that!"

He gets a suspicious look on his face.

Chomper "Now how do you know something like that? I thought you weren't a meat-eater!"

Professor: "Um, well, I'm a farwalker. I've learned a lot on my travels."

Ducky: "That makes sense, it does."

Chomper: "Well, I wish I had something else to eat."

Professor: "My, always so picky!"

Scene: The base of Saurus Rock.

Littlefoot, Bron, and Grandma longneck are walking up to it.

Littlefoot: "So, why are we here?"

Grandma longneck: "There is a legend that the passed can be seen from the top of the great rock."

Bron: "I remember the stories my mother told me when I was young. She said that you can talk to loved ones from this very rock."

Littlefoot: "Really?"

Grandma longneck: "Of course. Why, I went up there once before, a long time ago, to speak with someone. MY Grandfather, I believe."

Bron: "Well, it's time. Littlefoot. Climb to the top of the rock, and keep your mind open."

Littlefoot: "Okay, dad."

He starts to climb up, but looks back at the other two.

Littlefoot: "Are you sure this will work?"

Bron: "Grandma just told you, she did the same thing!"

Grandma longneck: "You'll never know until you try."

He takes another look at the top of the rock, and gulps.

Littlefoot: "Well, if you say so."

He continues up the face of Saurus Rock.

Scene: A grassy field close to the Watering Hole."

Ruby and Cera are sitting on a rock in the field.

Cera: "It is kind of boring, just the two of us playing."

Ruby: "I guess you don't realize how much you miss friends until you miss them."

Cera: "Oh well. Just relaxing here on this sunny rock has been nice."

Ruby: "Oh yes. Relaxing like this is nice, especially when there's someone around wanting to play with you, so you can't relax."

Cera: "Hmm, wonder what that longneck's up to."

Ruby: "I haven't a clue. But it sounded important."

Cera: "Yeah, his dad just wouldn't shut up about it!"

Ruby: "Hmm, I wonder it it's anything like my little star day celebration."

Cera: "Whatever it is, I bet us threehorn's have something just like it that's better, since, you know, threehorn's are better at everything!"

Ruby: "Well, whatever it is, hope he's having fun with it."

Scene: the top of Saurus Rock.

Littlefoot clears the top of the rock. He's out of breath from the long climb. Breathing heavily, he slowly makes his way to the center of the rock.

Littlefoot: "Okay, now what?"

He glances into the sky, but see's nothing of interest. He paces around the rock some, and then kicks a pebble off the top of the rock. He looks over the edge to watch it hit the bottom.

Littlefoot: (Sighs.) "I'm still waiting."

He looks up in the air again and sees a cloud in the shape of a longneck.

Littlefoot: "...Huh."

The cloud flies across the sky, then disappears into the distance.

?: "...Littlefoot..."

Littlefoot turns around.

Littlefoot: "Wh...who is it?"

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Great Valley.

Cera and Ruby are still sunbathing on the rock. They've apparently fallen asleep in the sun. The other half of the Gang, minus Littlefoot, walks up to them.

Ducky: "Hey, Cera? Ruby?"

The two start stirring from their sleep.

Ruby: "Uh, what is it?"

Petrie: "We bored."

Cera: "Well, you think we're having any more fun? Humpth!"

Professor: "This place is kinda boring, isn't it"

Ruby: "What do you mean, Professor?

Professor: "Well, there's just not any excitement in these walls. When I was out there in that, um, 'Mysterious Beyond' yesterday, I felt alive! This place just pales in comparison."

Ducky: "The does not make any sense, no."

Ruby: "Yeah, you call this place boring, but we call this place safe."

Professor: "Well, I just wish something would happen here..."

A loud sharptooth screech is heard.

Petrie: "What that!"

Two sharptooth flyers appear over the horizon, heading right towards the Gang.

Cera: "Sharpteeth!"

?: "...Littlefoot, come here."

Littlefoot walks towards the camera. You can't see what he is walking towards.

Littlefoot: "Who are you?"

?: "Why, you should know who I am!"

Littlefoot: "I know, I'm just confused."

?: "Why be so confused?"

Littlefoot: "It's just that this...all of this, is kind of... strange."

?: "Your mother talked to in much the same way once. I'm sure of that."

Littlefoot: "Well, now that I'm here, I'd just like to know what for. Why did I have to come here."

?: "Why, I have something to tell you, little one."

Littlefoot: "What?"

Scene: The great Valley.

Cera walks into view. She falls on the ground in pain.

Cera: "Oh, it hurts!"

Ducky, Spike and Ruby come into view. Spike walks over to eat some greens. Ruby sits down on the ground. She has Ducky in her arms.

Ducky: "That was bad. Why did those Flyers come over here anyway?"

Ruby: "I don't know Ducky. I thought sharpteeth stayed out of the Great Valley."

The Professor walks into view. Part of his shirt is ripped off and wrapped around his injured arm.

Professor: "I thought you said this Valley was safe!"

Chomper waddles into view. He is shifting his weight from foot to foot and waddling like a penguin. His Stomach is bulged out. he sits down on a rock.

Chomper: "uh, can't take one more...bite"

Littlefoot walks into view.

Littlefoot: "Wow, That was amazing. I got to talk to my Grandpa again. I never thought I'd get to talk to him again. Such a long day. It was so nerve racking. I'm ready to just go to sleep now, everyone."

He takes a look at the whole gang, and They just moan back at him.

Littlefoot: "Wow, What happened to all of you?"

END


	5. Episode 5: A Sharptooth in Need

**Episode 5 - A Sharptooth in Need**

**Big nasty pointy teeth; it runs in the family...**

Scene: The great valley, in the morning.

The view starts on a small clump of grass. The ground starts to shake gently, before lots of feet rush across the ground. It's the Gang and the Professor, all in a race against each other. The Professor is at the back of the pack, struggling and breathing heavily, when he trips and falls over.

Professor: "Gah! I was never good at this!"

Chomper cuts in front of everyone else.

Chomper: "Ha, I'm winning!"

Petrie flies over Chomper's head.

Petrie: "Not anymore you not!"

He makes it to the tree at the finish line.

Petrie: "Me Win! Me win!"

The rest of the gang, only a little behind, makes it to the finish.

Littlefoot: "Good race, everyone!"

Cera: "I'll win next time!"

Chomper: "Whatever you say, Cera. Just like the ten other times."

Ducky: "Hey, where did the Professor go?"

The Professor walks up to the group, gasping for air.

Littlefoot: "Wow, are you alright, Professor?"

Professor: "Yeah... I'm just... heave... not that good at running is all."

Chomper: "That's not a very good thing!"

Ruby: "Yeah, what if something is chasing you?"

Professor: "Oh, heheh. I've got other ways of dealing with that."

A flying Sharptooth comes flying in from across the cliff at the edge of the Great Valley. The Professor ducks behind a tree.

Ducky: "Oh no, The flying sharptooth is back!"

Littlefoot: "Wait, what?"

Chomper: "No, wait! this is a different one. I know him!"

He walks up ahead of the rest of sharptoothed flyer lands in front of Chomper and the Gang. He licks his lips at the Flatteeth, but doesn't move. He starts talking to Chomper in the Sharptooth language. Chomper talks back, and they have a conversation. The Professor comes out from behind the tree.

Professor: "Hmm?"

Petrie: "What they talking about?"

Professor: "Probably which one of us he wants first."

Cera: "I hope not!"

The Flyer says something to Chomper, and Chomper face looks of surprised.

Chomper: "No, NO! It can't be!"

The flyer takes off, and leaves the valley.

Littlefoot walks up to the side of Chomper.

Littlefoot: "What's wrong, Chomper?"

Chomper: "It's my mommy. She's really sick. My dad thinks she's dying!"

Everyone gasps.

Cera: "That's awful!"

Chomper: "We have to go help her!"

Professor: "Well, I'm not going."

Ducky: "You need to go, you do!"

Professor: "Well, why should I?"

Ruby: "Ducky is right. You're a farwalker. You know a lot of things. You could help her using the things that you know.

Chomper: "Please. Help her, Professor!"

Littlefoot pushes on the Professor's back with his head.

Littlefoot: "Come on, you have to!"

Professor: "Oh, I suppose I'll go."

Chomper's face lights up.

Chomper: "Thank you! Thank you so much Professor!"

Ducky: "Let's all go. I want to see Chomper's parents again!"

Ruby: "Yeah, we'd be safer if we had friends with us."

Professor: "WHAT!"

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond. It's fairly foggy.

The whole Gang is walking through the fog in search of Comper parents.

Chomper: "They have to be here somewhere."

Professor: "I don't know why you flatteeth wanted to come along. Aren't those big Sharpteeth just going to eat you?

Littlefoot: "Oh, they wouldn't eat us. We're Chomper's friends."

Professor: "I still don't believe it!"

Chomper: "We'll, when me and my parents were on that island, my friends got stuck on it one time. Littlefoot saved my life, And my parents said that they would all be safe with them."

Professor: "Really?"

Chomper: "Yeah. It's all true."

Professor: "I'll believe it when I see it!"

Petrie: "So we going back to island?"

Chomper: "No, they don't live there anymore. They live deep in the Mysterious Beyond now.

Littlefoot: "What happened?"

Chomper: "We had to leave. We were running out of food."

Cera: "He means WE left!"

Littlefoot stares angrily at Cera.

Chomper: "Elsie helped us get across the Big Water. It wasn't easy, since both my parents are pretty big, but we managed it somehow."

Ruby: "And now they are here, away from Redclaw."

Professor: "So Redclaw isn't out here?

Chomper: "No. He stays around the Great Valley. Thats why we run in to him all the time!"

Sharptooth roars are heard.

Cera: "Is that your parents, Chomper?"

Chomper: Gulps. "Nope, it's not!"

Ducky: "That is what I was afraid of, oh no."

A Fast Biter Walks out of the mist, growls, and snaps it's mouth at the Gang.

Chomper: "Run!"

The whole Gang runs off, with the Fast Biter following.

Littlefoot: "Is it Screech or Thud?"

Chomper: "No, it's not either of them either."

The Fast Biter Roars at them again.

Chomper: "Sounds just as mean, though!"

The Gang is chased by the Fast Biter to a dead end rock wall.

Professor: "Who put this here?"

Petrie: "We done for. He gonna eat us!"

Cera: "Can you do anything Chomper?"

Chomper: "He's too big for me!"

Littlefoot: "You have to do something!"

Chomper: "Um..." Hey, you! Stay away from my dinner!

The fast biter laughs.

Fast Biter: Heh, isn't that a little much for a little biter like you?

Chomper: Don't call me little!

Fast Biter: Just get out of my way, and I won't eat you too!.

Chomper looks back at his friends.

Chomper: "...Yeah, I didn't think that would work."

The Gang takes steps backwards until they're up against the rock wall, and can go no further.

Ruby: "I didn't think we would die by a sharptooth by trying to help another Sharptooth!"

A loud, thunderous roar is heard from behind the Fast Biter. The Fast Biter runs off to the side to get away. Ducky wipes her head.

Ducky: "Whew."

The ground starts shaking.

Cera: "Earth shake?"

Littlefoot: "No, something BIG is coming!"

A T-Rex Sharptooh Comes walking up to the Gang. It roars at them, and the whole Gang screams.

-Commercial break-

The giant sharptooth roars at the Gang again, and then appears to be laughing. Chomper's face lights up.

Chomper: "Dad!"

The Professor removes his hands from his face.

Professor: "So, this is Chomper's father?"

Petrie: "That what he just said, Hatchling!"

Cera: "So, what did your dad say, Chomper?"

Chomper: "He said you're all so cute when your scared!"

Cera: "WHAT!"

She takes a big step towards Chomper's Dad.

Cera: "And what gives You the right to laugh at us like that?

Chomper's Dad takes a step toward Cera, and the ground shakes again.

Cera: "Um, good point."

Chomper's dad Roars again.

Chomper: "He said don't worry, He won't eat any of you!"

The big sharptooth lowers his head to look at the Professor and licks his lips.

Chomper's Dad:What about this little morsel?

Chomper runs up between his dad and the Professor.

Chomper: He's my friend too. He's here to help Mom!

Chomper's Dad: Well, okay then. Let me take you to your mom.

Chomper: Let's go! I want to see her!

He turns to the Gang.

Chomper: "Alright, We're going to go see my Mom now."

everyone starts following Chomper's Dad into the woods.

Scene: A clearing in the forest.

Chomper's Mom is laying down in the Clearing. Chomper's Dad walks out of the forests, and the Gang follows. Chomper get's a concerned look on his face, and runs over to his mom.

Chomper: Mom! Whats wrong?

She lets out a low and hard to hear growl.

Chomper's Mom: Hey darling. I have missed you a lot.

She takes in a weak breath.

Chomper's Mom: I have been sick for days, and it keeps getting worse.

Chomper's dad walks over and nuzzles his mate.

Chomper: "She's real bad."

Professor: "Will you translate for me? I'll take a look at her."

Chomper: "Sure I will! What should I say?"

he translates the next few lines from his mom.

Professor: "Where does it hurt?"

Chomper: "It hurts all over."

Professor: "Hm. Does your bones hurt?

Chomper: "I think so."

Professor: "Are you lightheaded? Do you have a bad headache?"

Chomper: "Yes, my head hurts A lot too."

The Professor climbs up Chomper's Mom's face, opens one of her eyelids wide, and shines his flashlight in it.

Professor: "Wow, Her eyes are Really bloodshot."

Chomper: "Is that bad?"

Professor: "I don't know yet. I'll have to take a look in her throat."

Chomper and his mom Talk back and forth in Sharptooth.

Chomper: "My mom said she can't open her mouth enough. We'll have to help her."

The Gang gets slightly worried looks on their faces, but they decide to help.

Littlefoot: "Well, I guess we need to help her."

The Gang crowds around the mouth of Chomper's mom. They try to push up on her lip and gums while staying away from her teeth. Her mouth slowly opens up, And the Professor climbs in.

Professor: "Wow, it sure is smelly in here. At least it's breezy."

He walks to the back of her throat, and peeks down.

Professor: "These walls sure do look red and irritated."

He climbs out of the mouth of Chomper's Mother.

Chomper: "Well...?"

Professor: "It looks pretty bad, but I think I know what will help her. I remember a special nectar my people made medicine out of. some Epiphyllum Oxypetalum should work."

Littlefoot: "Epi...what?"

Ducky: "Your kind sure does have strange names for everything, they do!"

Professor: "Sorry about that. Um, it's a flower that only blooms at night, and it is gold in color."

Ducky: "Oh, I know what you are talking about now. You mean night flowers?"

Professor: "Yeah, that's probably it."

Littlefoot: "I remember. One time we went to this place called the Land of Mists."

Littlefoot: "There are a lot of night flowers there."

Cera: "...And I think it's close to here too."

Professor: "Well, I'll go there and get some then."

Ducky: "I will go with you too. You do not know the way."

Chomper: "You sure you want to go? It might be dangerous."

The Professor pulls out some kind of handheld weapon out of his backpack.

Professor: "We'll be fine. I'm really more concerned about Littlefoot and the other herbivores... er, flatteeth."

Chomper: "If you mean what I think you do, you don't have to worry. They'll be safe with us!"

Ducky rushes up and pulls on the Professor's leg.

Ducky: "Let us go already. We cannot waste any time, no no no!"

Professor: "Oh, okay."

Ruby: "I Want to see the this Land of Mists too, so I'll come along to see it."

The Professor, Ruby and Ducky head off toward the Land of Mists. The rest of the Gang wave goodbye to them.

Scene: The Great Valley.

All the grownups are coming together. Spike is sleeping next to Ducky's Mom.

Ducky's mom: "Hey, does anybody know where ducky is?"

Bron: "No."

Grandma Longneck: "Has anybody seen Littlefoot?"

Petrie's Mom: "No, I haven't seen either of them. Wait, Where's Petrie?"

Tria: "And what about Cera?"

: "I don't think anybody has seen them all day."

Bron: "What's going on? All the kids are gone!"

Shorty Walks up to Bron.

Shorty: "I'm here."

Bron: "Did any of the kids tell you what they were going to do, Shorty?"

Shorty: "No, None of them talked to me today. I don't know where they are."

: Has a angry but also worried look on his face. "Looks like we have to look for them again!"

Scene: The same clearing in the Mysterious Beyond, at night.

The Gang are huddled around Chompers parents. They are telling stories and remembering the past. Chomper is translating for everyone, so the Flatteeth and Sharpteeth know what each other are saying.

Littlefoot: "So, I was the only one to come back to Chomper. He was such a little hatchling then, and he needed someone."

Cera: "Yeah. Littlefoot brought Chomper back to us. Then that little sharptooth bit my tail!"

Chomper's Dad: (Laughs.) I always knew Chomper would be a good hunter!

Petrie: "Me no think that something to laugh about..."

Littlefoot: "A little later that day. I remember both of you found me and Chomper on a log. Chomper said something to you, and you just took him. Did he tell you not to eat me?"

Chomper's Dad: No, Chomper couldn't really talk yet. You did look pretty tasty, Littlefoot, but We were just glad to find Chomper.

Littlefoot takes a step back.

Chomper's Dad: I still find it really strange that Chomper is friends with all of you.

Chomper doesn't translate this, but instead replies back.

Chomper: Well, they saved my life. Twice even. Aren't you grateful for that?

Chomper's Dad: Of course I am, but I still find it weird. It's,, just not right.

Cera: "What are they talking about now?"

Chomper quickly tries to reassure Cera.

Chomper: "Nothing! It was nothing."

Littlefoot: "Well, it's getting late now. We should go to sleep."

Chomper: "You're right, Littlefoot. I guess the Professor and Ducky will be back in the morning then."

Cera: "Good night."

Petrie: "Night Cera."

Littlefoot: "Good night, everyone!"

Everyone else says good night and goes to sleep. Littlefoot lays down his head, closes his eyes, and the scene cuts out.

-Commercial break-

Scene: Morning in the forest clearing.

Both of Chomper's Parents are awake. Chomper and the Gang are still asleep. Littlefoot opens his eyes to see a dead Domehead in front of him. Chomper's Mom is eating from it. Littlefoot jumps and screams. Chomper and the Rest of the Gang wake up and see the dead dinosaur as well.

Cera: "RUN!"

The Gang tries to run away. Chomper just stands there in shock. Chomper's Dad blocks their path.

Littlefoot: "Whats going on?"

Chomper's Dad: Well, Chomper's Mom had to eat, and she couldn't get up and eat somewhere else, so I had to kill something and bring it to her.

Chomper translates, then looks down in shame.

Chomper: "I'm sorry you had to see that, guys."

Chomper's Dad: I'm not!

Chomper: That's a very mean thing to say, Dad!

Chomper's Dad just walks off towards Chomper's Mom.

Littlefoot: "Well, at least she isn't eating us. We should be grateful for that."

From the distance, everyone hears the voice of the Professor.

Professor: (Yelling.) "Hello? Are ya'll still there? Did They eat you all yet?"

Chomper yells back.

Chomper: "Nope, they're still here!"

Professor: "Whatever."

Cera: "Welcome back Ducky and Ruby. And the Professor too, I guess."

Ducky: "Hey everyone."

Ruby: "Yes, hello. It was so fun having fun in the Land of Mists."

Petrie: "You bring back night flowers?"

Professor: "Of course! Got a hot steaming batch right here!"

Chomper: "That's good to hear!"

Scene fades into the next scene.

Scene: The Gang is around Chomper's Mom.

Chomper's Mom is eating the Night Flowers, but she doesn't look like she likes it.

Chomper: How is it?

Chomper's Mom: Bleh, I liked that domehead a lot better.

Chomper: Well Just eat it. It'll make you feel better!

Littlefoot: "I never knew a sharptooth would eat any greenfood."

Chomper: "We don't, unless it's medicine. Even then, we don't like it."

Professor: "So, how is she? Is she feeling any better?"

Chomper's Mom: Other than that bad taste in my mouth, I'm felling better.

She struggles a little bit, and is able to stand Gang cheers. Chomper's dad roars loudly, which spooks them.

Scene: Somewhere else in the Mysterious beyond, a little closer to the Great Valley.

Chomper, Ruby, The Professor, and the Gang are heading back to the Great 's mom and dad are waving goodbye to them.

Cera: "I'll feel a lot better when we make it back to the Great Valley.

Chomper looks down to the ground.

Chomper: "Yeah, I guess my parents were pretty bad."

Littlefoot: "No they weren't, Chomper. They weren't as nice as you are, but they were kind of nice."

Professor: "Yeah, I guess they aren't THAT bad."

Ruby: "Well, they are friends with my parents. They might act mean sometimes, but they do act nice sometimes too."

Ducky: "I like them a lot better than Redclaw, I do!"

Chomper looks up at everyone else and smiles.

Chomper: "Thank you. Your all so understanding!"

The Gang walk off into the distance, and the scene starts to fades out.

Cera: "Hey! Wait a second!"

The scene comes back.

Cera: "Did you tell everyone where we were going, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot: "Um, Uh..."

Scene fades out again.

END


	6. Episode 6: The Longneck Girl Returns

**Episode 6 - The Longneck Girl Returns**

**now with 50% more longneck in every bite!**

Scene: The Great Valley, at the longneck nest, in the morning.

Littlefoot is the only one still at the nest, and he is asleep. Cera trots up to the nest and nudges Littlefoot.

Cera: "Hey, get up sleepyneck!"

Littefoot: He wakes up and yawns. "Oh, hey Cera. What are you doing here?"

Cera: "Well, I felt like playing something."

Littlefoot: "You know we can't play. We all got in trouble yesterday, remember?"

Cera: "That's not going to stop a Threehorn!"

Littlefoot: "I wouldn't want to mess with . Didn't he chew you out?"

Cera: "Yeah, But I sneaked away."

Littlefoot: "Didn't catch you leaving?"

Cera: "No, he wasn't around when I woke up. Tria and Tricia were gone too."

Littlefoot: "That's... weird."

He takes a moment to notice that his folks are also gone.

Littlefoot: "Hey, where's Bron and Grandma?"

Cera: "No idea. Haven't seen them around either."

Littlefoot: "Well, If no one is here, guess we could sneak off and look for em."

Cera: "Now that sounds like a plan!"

Scene: The Watering Hole, close to the swimmer nest.

Ducky and Spike are playing in the water. They're playing another game of swimmer splasher. Ducky just catches Spike.

Ducky: "I have finally found you spike! It was very hard to find you when you cannot say splasher, it was."

Spike: "Huh..."

He isn't very interested, and sticks his head underwater.

Ducky: "What are you doing Spike? I thought we were playing swimmer splasher."

Spike pops his head back out of the water with some water greens in his mouth. He scarfs them down, and goes for another dunk.

Ducky: "I guess this whole time, you were not playing, huh?"

She laughs, while Cera and Littlefoot walks up to the edge of the water.

Cera: "Hey Ducky and Spike! What are you two doing?"

Ducky: "Eating, I guess, That is what Spike is doing anyway, yup yup yup."

Littlefoot: "Hey, you seen any of the Grownups?"

Ducky: "No, I have not seen anyone. Not even my mom."

Littlefoot: "That sounds... suspicious."

Cera: "Whats wrong? We get to play some mean old grownups aren't around to yell at us!"

Littlefoot: "But this is serious. They might be in trouble!"

Cera: "Oh, they aren't in any trouble. They're grownups, They'd know what to do."

Littlefoot: "Yeah, but I'm still worried."

Petrie is flying through the air yelling.

Ducky: "It is Petrie! But he does not sound so good, no."

Petrie: "Oh no, Oh no, Oh nohoho!"

Littlefoot: "What's wrong, Petrie?"

He crashes into the side of Littlefoot.

Petrie: "It's horrible!"

Cera: "What's wrong, flyer?"

Petrie: "It's mom, She not here! She always here when I wake up!"

Littlefoot: "Well, none of our parents are here either."

Cera: "Yeah, It's really nice, ain't it."

Petrie: "Nice? NICE! What wrong with you!

Littlefoot: "Calm down Petrie. We're going to go look for them."

Ducky: "Yes, cheer up Petrie. We will find them, yup yup yup!"

Petrie: "Yes. Calm down."

He fly's over and lands on Littlefoot's head.

Petrie: "Calm down... calm down..."

Cera: "Well, if you hatchlings want to waste our free time looking for our grownups, then guess I'll help. Besides, I'm the best at finding things!"

Chomper and Ruby walk in on the scene. The little sharptooth yells from a distance.

Chomper: "Hey you guys!"

Both of them make it to the rest of the Gang.

Littlefoot: "Hey Chomper. Hey Ruby. How's it going?"

Ruby: "Well, Chomper was bored, so we were looking for friends to talk to so he wouldn't be bored anymore."

Chomper: "Yeah. and I'm also sorry that I got you all in so much trouble yesterday."

Ducky: "It is okay, Chomper. That adventure was a lot of fun."

Ruby: "And we helped someone who really needed help. You don't have to feel sorry, Chomper."

Littlefoot: "Yeah, we were happy to help!"

Chomper: "I'm happy you helped too!"

Littlefoot: "So, I guess neither of you have seen any grownups around today either?"

Chomper: "Actually, we have seen them."

Cera: "Really?"

Ruby: "Yes we have. they've all gone over to the hidden valley to greet a herd of farwalkers that are coming through.'

Littlefoot: "Really?"

Ducky: "So that is what all of our parents were doing."

Cera: "What herd is it?"

Ruby: "I don't know who they are."

Littlefoot: "Let's go see who it is!"

Cera: "But our parents will see us!"

Petrie: "Me wanna see mom!"

Ducky: "And I want to see who this herd is, yup yup yup."

Littlefoot: "If we sneak in there, no one's gonna see us!"

Cera: "Oh, alright.

Chomper: "Let's go Already!"

The gang head off towards the Hidden Valley.

Scene: The Hidden Valley.

Chomper walks along the stone wall of the cave connecting the Hidden Valley to the Great Valley. He walks out of the cave, puts his sniffer on the ground, sniffs around some, and motions the Gang to come out.

Chomper: "It's clear, you can all come out now!"

Littlefoot walks out of the cave and looks out into the valley.

Littlefoot: "I can see our parents way over there."

He points his tail out to the other side of the small valley, while the rest of the Gang makes their way out of the cave.

Cera: "They're all blocking the farwalker herd, I can't see who they are!"

Ruby: "Let's get closer to see if we can get a closer look!"

The Gang sneak into the forest of pear-shaped treesweets and edge closer to the grownups and the new herd. Chomper puts his claws over his nose, while Flying up into a tree for a better view.

Petrie: "I see! I See!"

Cera: "Who is it?"

Petrie: "It the longneck herd!"

Littlefoot: "Really? They haven't been here in a long time!"

Littlefoot Peeks his head out from behind a tree, and sees Ali in the midst of the migrating longneck herd.

Littlefoot: "Hey, everybody, it's Ali!"

-Commercial break-

Chomper: "It's Ali?"

Littlefoot: "Yeah. She's right over there. She's back! She's finally back!"

Cera: "I wonder if she's still with that annoying little Rhett!"

Littlefoot: "I don't know, but I want to see her!"

Littlefoot Starts to run out. Cera runs out, bites Littlefoot's tail, and drags him back into the foliage.

Littlefoot: "OW! What you do that for?"

Cera: "Shush. We don't want to get caught by the grownups, do we?"

Littlefoot: "...No, I guess not. But then how are we going to meet Ali?"

Ducky: "We could try to get her attention."

Littlefoot: "Good idea!"

Ruby: "Can't I just go out there and bring her over" My parents aren't here to see me."

Petrie: "That better idea!"

Ducky: "How did I not think of that?"

Ruby: "I'll be back in a minute."

Ruby goes to Ali, Says something to her, and both of them come running over into the foliage.

Ali: "Hey everyone!"

Littlefoot: "It's so good to see you Ali!"

Ali: "It's good to see you too, Littlefoot."

Cera: "How you been?"

Ali: "Oh, I've been pretty good, I guess.

Chomper Walks out of the foliage, and up to Ali.

Chomper: "Hey Ali, remember me?"

Ali backs away some in fear, but quickly comes back.

Ali: "Chomper? Oh, I remember you now. Your that friendly little sharptooth!"

Chomper: "That's me!"

Ali: "Why are you covering your nose, Chomper?"

Chomper: "All of these treesweets smell bad to Sharpteeth. It even makes us sick if we stay around here too long."

Littlefoot: "Hey, would you want to play something with us?"

Ali: "Of course!

Chomper gently grabs onto Littlefoot leg with one claw, while covering his snout with the other.

Chomper: "Littlefoot? Can we go back now? Please?

Ali: "What kind of games you wanna play today?"

Littlefoot: "Oh, I don't know.

Ali: "Maybe swimmer splasher? Tag?

Chomper: "Um, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot: "Well, I'm sure we'll think of something.

Chomper finally passes out, and falls on the ground. Everyone else stares at him.

Scene: The Great Valley.

The Gang, Chomper, Ruby, and Ali are playing tag, with the one that's it, Cera, pretending to be a sharptooth.

Cera: "Grr, Grr. Roar!. Grr."

Everyone else is running and laughing.

Littlefoot: "Run everyone!"

Petrie: "She gonna get us!"

Chomper: "She's pretty good at being a sharptooth!"

Littlefoot trips and falls over, allowing Cera to run up and jump on him.

Cera: "I got you now!"

Littlefoot: "Aww."

Cera gets up off of Littlefoot to look for someone else. The longneck stays down low, and watches.

Cera: "Grr! Where are you guys? Grr! You can't hide forevor!"

She puts her nose on the ground and acts like she's sniffing for everyone else, but of course she can't find anyone. Chomper sneaks up behind her.

Chomper: (Yelling) "I take that back!"

Cera jumps around in surprise, shakes her head, and takes off after Chomper.

Cera: "I'll get you, my little flattooth!"

Ali walks up to Littlefoot, and laws down next to him.

Ali: "She got you too, huh?"

Littlefoot: "Yup."

Ali: "It's been nice playing with you all. I haven't even seen someone my age in awhile." She lowers her head.

Littlefoot: "It isn't time to be sad, you know. You have us now!"

Ali: (Sighs.) "Yeah, I guess so."

Cera and Chomper walk up to Littlefoot and Ali.

Cera: "I think I'm done being a sharptooth now."

Chomper: "I'm done too. I don't think I'd want to be a flattooth."

Littlefoot: "Cera get you too?"

Chomper: "Yup. I shouldn't have said what I said!"

He laughs.

Cera: "This is a lot better than the last time you were here!"

Ali: "How so?"

Cera: "No annoying little Rhett to ruin all the fun!"

Ali's eyes start to tear up, and she runs away.

Littlefoot: "What's going on?

Ducky: "I do not know, no."

Cera: "Was it something I said?"

Littlefoot stares annoyingly at Cera, then gets up and turns toward where Ali ran off.

Littlefoot: "I'll go see what this is all about."

He runs off to look for Ali.

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Watering Hole.

Ali is at the edge of the later, looking down at her own reflection. Littlefoot walks up beside her.

Littlefoot: "Hey, Ali. What's wrong?"

Ali: "It's just Rhett."

Her eyes start watering again.

Littlefoot: "What about Rhett?"

Ali: "Oh, It was horrible!"

Littlefoot: "What happened?"

Another tear comes from her eye.

Ali: "It was over a cold time ago. Me and Rhett got separated from our herd."

Scene fades into a flashback scene as Ali is saying the last sentence.

Scene: The Mysterious beyond, in a canyon.

Ali and Rhett are running through the bottom of the canyon. Behind them, a fast biter is chasing them.

Ali: "Rhett, he's gaining on us!"

The fast biter roars.

Rhett: "You don't have to remind me of that!"

Ali: "I'm scared!"

Rhett: "I'm scared too, Ali."

Ali and Rhett come to a dead end.

Ali: "What are we gonna do?"

Rhett look around.

Rhett: "Hey, There's a hole behind this bush!"

Ali and Rhett squeeze behind the bush and goes through the whole just as the fast biter get's there and sinks his teeth into the bush. He spits it out when he realizes it's not meat, then slowly crawls through the same hole.

Rhett: "That was close!"

Ali: "I don't know how long we can keep this up!"

Rhett stops running. Ali turns around, confused.

Ali: "Rhett, what are you doing?"

Rhett: "Just go on. I don't want him to get you too!"

Ali: "Rhett!"

Rhett: "Please, just go!"

Ali starts running again.

turns around and sees the fast biter coming.

Rhett: (Gulps) "Come on, you bully!"

Ali keeps running, and the scene fades back to the present.

Ali: "And I just kept running."

She pauses for a moment.

Ali: "I... never saw him again after that."

She starts to cry again.

Littlefoot: "Ali, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Ali: "I know that Rhett was really mean the last time me and him came over, but after that, he changed."

Littlefoot: "He did?"

Ali: "Yes, he did. He become a lot more honest and caring of others."

Littlefoot: "I know how you feel. I lost my Grandpa not too long ago."

Ali: "Grandpa Longneck is gone?"

Littlefoot: "Yes, he is."

He pauses for awhile to think.

"He was almost like my father in a way. He looked after me all of those cold-times when I had no one else."

Ali: "I'm sorry."

Littlefoot: "You don't have to be sorry."

Ali: "Well, you don't have to either. I think I'm ok now."

Littlefoot: "Want to go back to everyone else yet?"

Ali: "Yes, lets go back."

Cera: Walking up to the longnecks. "Hey."

Littlefoot: "Where did you come from?"

Ducky: Walking up. "We came because you two were taking awhile, yup yup yup."

Cera: "I overheard about Rhett Ali. I'm sorry for what I said."

Ali: "It's ok. He was mean to all of you, and you didn't know Cera."

Chomper: "Well, do you want to play some more?"

Ali: "Sure. We could play some..."

The ground starts shaking.

Ruby: "What was that?"

Littlefoot: "It's our parents."

Cera: "Parents! We gotta get back to our nests!"

Ducky: "Oh yes, we are still in trouble!"

The gang starts breaking up.

Ali: "See you all later!"

Littlefoot calls back as he runs off.

Littlefoot: "I'll see you, Ali!"

Scene: The Longneck nest, at dusk.

Littlefoot is sitting in the nest. He's looking a little down. Ali walks up to him.

Ali: "Hello again."

Littlefoot: "Hey Ali."

Ali: "I just wanted to say I have to go now."

Littlefoot: "Go? Your leaving the Great Valley already?"

Ali: (Laughs.) "No, I'm just going back to the nest my herd started here."

Littlefoot: "Oh. That's a relief!"

Ali: "We're going to stay for awhile at least. I don't know how long for sure, but awhile."

Littlefoot: "In that case, we can play some more tomorrow!"

Ali: "That sounds like fun! I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Littlefoot: "Okay, bye Ali."

He lays his head on the ground and acts bored. Ali walks off. and the scene fades out.

END


	7. Episode 7: Ape Man

**Just an update on this. These are episodes I originally wrote around a year ago for the Gang of Five Forums, a Land Before Time board.. I was re-writing this first season for , but I've just decided from now on to post what ever I originally had, since I can't seem to get the re-writing done anymore. I"ll be posting up 1 episode a week here, through seasons 1, 2, and 3, which will take about 10 months, since that's 44 episodes. I'll then post up season 4 here whenever I'm ready for it. Just a warning, the next few episodes are a little... iffy. It'll get a lot better around episode 12, though.**

**Episode 7 - Ape Man**

**As voted by fans; the episode that smell like herd of clubtails on hot day!**

Scene: The Great Valley, Very early in the morning.

A blue light appears, like the one before. The Professor steps out of the light holding a large, heavy looking, cardboard box. He walks off towards the edge of the valley, and the scene fades out.

Scene: A forest in the Great Valley. Later in the morning.

The Gang is walking through the woods, Ali and Chomper in tow.

Ali: "Who is this person you wanted me to meet again?"

Littlefoot: "His name is Professor."

Cera: "You say you saw him this morning, Petrie?"

Petrie: "Yes, me did! Me was flying around earlier, and me saw him."

Ducky: "I was starting to think we would not see him again, I did."

Chomper looks dissapointed.

Chomper: "Oh well. I thought he was gone too."

Ali: "So you wanted to tell me that he was a little weird before I met him. Is he a sharptooth or something?"

Littlefoot: "No, he's not a sharptooth.

Cera: "I don't really know what he is, to tell you the truth."

Chomper: "I think I know!"

Littlefoot: "What?"

Chomper: "Um, never mind. It was just a guess, anyway."

Littlefoot: "There he is!"

The Gang sees the Professor holding his box. He's walking towards a cave on the outskirts of the Great Valley.

Littlefoot: "Hey Professor!"

The Professor looks back at the Gang, surprised.

Professor: "Huh? Oh hey, dinosaurs."

Cera: "We have someone here to meet you."

The old man sets down his box and walks up to Ali.

Professor: "Oh, yellow."

Ali: "Um, hi there."

She looks the Professor over.

Ali: "I've...never seen someone like you before."

Professor: "That a bad thing or something?"

Ali: "No, It's just...nothing."

Cera: "So what are you doing, Professor?"

Professor: "Just moving some things."

Littlefoot: "What kind of things?"

Professor: "I don't think you'd understand. I'm moving in."

He picks up his box, and heads toward the cave again. The Gang follows.

Ducky: "Moving in? We thought when we did not see you yesterday, that you left, yup yup yup."

Littlefoot: "We thought you had moved on to somewhere else."

Professor: "Why would you think that?"

Chomper: "Well, your a farwlaker. We just figured you moved on."

The Professor stops and thinks for a minute.

Professor: "It's true, I am a farwalker, but I really like this valley."

Littlefoot: "You do?"

Professor: "Yes. I like it much better then the last place I was at, So I've decided to move in and make this my new home!"

Littlefoot: "That's great!"

Chomper: (Annoyed) "Isn't there someplace else you'd rather be?"

Professor: "Nope, I want to stay here."

The Professor and the Gang come up to the cave, and the Professor starts walking in.

Ali: "your going to live in a cave?"

Professor: "Actually, I've been living here."

Chomper "You have? Like me?"

Professor: "Of course!"

Littlefoot: "Can we come in?"

Professor: "Tail no!"

Cera: "Why not? I'd really like to see what you got in there!"

Professor: "I don't think you would understand what you were seeing."

Littlefoot: "I'm sure it;d be really interesting!"

Professor: "Well, I just don't want you to see those things."

Littlefoot: "Why not?"

Professor: "I don't like people touching my things! Look, can we just drop it? You won't undestand it, afterall."

Chomper: "Yeah, He's probably right."

Cera: "Why don't you wanna go in, Chomper?"

Chomper: "Uh, no reason."

Littlefoot: "Then I guess we'll drop it for now."

Ali: "Hey, Littlefoot? You wanna go away from here? Erm, I mean, you wanna go play something?"

Cera: "I'm sure we could think of something."

Professor: "Actually, I have something you could help me with."

Ali: "I don't think..."

Littlefoot: "Really? What is it?"

Professor: "I'm looking for something, and I haven't been able to find any of it in the Great Valley."

Chomper: "Really? What are you looking for?"

Professor: "This might be hard to explain. I'm looking for some iron ore."

Littlefoot: "What's that?"

Professor: "It's a special kind of rock, and you can turn it into metal."

Ducky: "What is metal, then?"

Professor: "Now that's another thing I can't explain!"

Cera: "So let me get this straight. You want us to help you look for some weird rock none of us have ever heard of. And this rock can be turned into something else we've never heard of?"

Professor: "Thats right!"

Cera: "And you can't find any of it in the Great Valley, so you want us to go into the Mysterious Beyond to help you look for it?"

Professor: "Right again!"

Chomper: "Sounds like fun!"

Petrie: "fun? Fun!"

Ducky: "I'm not sure I want to go back out there, no."

Ali: "Me too. I think I'd rather just go play something."

Littlefoot: "Is this important to you, Professor?"

Professor: "Yes! I have to have some for some... experiments."

Littlefoot: "We'll, I guess were going then."

Cera: "WHAT!"

Littlefoot: "If we stay together, we'll be safer. I'm sure it'll be ok."

Cera: "Well, you'll need me for protection!"

Ali: "Do we have to go with him?"

Professor: "Let's go already!"

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond, in the afternoon.

The Gang, Ali, and the Professor are walking around, searching for the iron ore the Professor wants.

Cera: "We've been out here for awhile."

Professor: "We need to keep looking!"

Littlefoot: "All of those other rocks we found for you weren't it?"

Professor: "No. None of them were."

Ali: "Yeah. Can we go home yet, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot: "We can keep looking.

Chomper: "Yeah, We're pretty safe."

Cera: "No we're not! A Sharptooth or something could jump out any second!"

Chomper: "I don't smell any sharpteeth, though."

Ducky: "You are not usually the one to be scared of things, Cera."

Cera: "I'm not scared. I just don't want anything to happen to all of you."

The Professor walks up to a cliff face. The gang follows.

Professor: "Hrm, wonder if there's any here."

He looks around, and studies some rocks on the cliff face.

Professor: "Nope, another dud. Come on, let's keep looking."

Cera: (Angrily) "I'm tired of looking. Let's go home already!"

Littlefoot: "Come on Cera, we'll be fine."

Cera: "I'm getting sick and tired of the Professor telling us what to do!"

Ali stands back, not wanting to get involved. Cera charges at the Professor. She pushes the Professor against the cliff wall. The Professor's arm device gets smashed against the rock, and it short circuits.

Professor: "What did you do that for?"

Littlefoot: "Fighting won't solve anything!"

Ducky: "Are you ok, Professor?"

Professor: "I'm fine, I suppose. It's just..."

His voice suddenly changes to a bears voice.

Everyone takes a step back.

Littlefoot: "What just happened?"

The Professor plays around with the device on his arm.

Professor: "That's weird. I think it's working now. Now then, I was talking about the..."

The device short circuits again, making the Professor yell out in pain in Sharptooth.

Petrie: "Me getting scared!"

The Professor rips the device off of his arm, and throws it on the ground. It makes a cracking sound as it smacks down.

Professor: "Ah ei ei ooh!"

Ducky: "What is wrong with the Professor?"

Cera: "He can't talk!"

Ali: "Let's get out of here! Everyone, come on!"

Littlefoot: "Just hold on, everyone! I think I know whats going on."

Cera: "Really? What?"

Littlefoot: "He told me that thing on his arm lets him talk to us. Since it's broken, he must not be able to talk leaf-eater anymore!"

Petrie: "Oh, that bad, very bad!"

Chomper: "You mean he can't really speak leaf-eater?"

Littlefoot: "No, he needs that thing on his arm to talk to us. When I first met him, he couldn't talk to me either."

Ali: "That's awful! And also really weird."

Professor: (Angrily) "ah ah hi o hi hi hoo."

He punches the rock wall, and cries out in pain.

Professor: "AIEEE!"

He then put his hands over his face.

Ducky: "Oh, poor Professor."

Littlefoot walks up and gently pushes on the Professor with his head.

Littlefoot: "I know you can't understand me right now, but We're still here for you."

The Professor takes his hands off of his face, and pets Littlefoot on his head.

Cera: "Well, what are we going to do now?"

The Professor points his hand out in the direction of a mountain.

Professor: "Oo oo hi!"

Cera: (Rolling her eyes.) "Here we go again!"

The Professor walks off, and the Gang follows.

Scene: The mountain.

The Professor walks up to the side of the mountain and starts examining the rocks.

Littlefoot: "I'm wondering if he'll find what he's looking for here."

Cera: "I'm actually hoping he does find it, I've been ready to go home for a while now!"

Petrie: "Me wanna go home too!"

Ali: "Me too!"

Professor: "Exclaiming." "Ah! uh hi hi ho oo!" He walks over to the Gang and starts pushing them to some nearby bushes.

Cera: "Whats he pushing us for?"

Littlefoot: "I think he wants us to get out of the way, but what for?"

The gang goes behind the bushes, and the Professor follows. The Professor pulls out his handheld weapon, and fires a shot at the mountain. Theres a flash of light, and a loud noise, and several medium sized rocks fly off of the mountain base.

The gang is startled, and run out from behind the Bush.

Petrie: "No! What going on!"

Cera: "What was that? A earthshake?"

Littlefoot: "Did the Professor just do that?"

Ali: "I don't know whether to be sorry for him, or be scared of him!"

Pofessor: Walks up to the the mountain, picks up a good sized rock, and puts it in his backpack. He walks up to the Gang, still cowering in fear. He laughs. "hu he he he!".

Cera: "Is he making fun of us or something?"

Littlefoot: Starting to laugh. "He probably thought you were scared, Cera!"

Cera gets up and tackles Littlefoot.

Chomper: "I think there's a lot of things we don't know about the Professor. It's weird how he doesn't talk about himself much."

Ducky: "He is probably just shy, yup yup yup!"

Littlefoot: Getting up. "Well, I guess it's time to go home."

A Sharptooth roar is heard.

Ali: "What was that?

Chomper: "Wasn't me!"

Cera: "I told you we should have left sooner!"

A fast biter comes up to the Gang, and Charges.

Littlefoot: "No time to argue!" he starts running.

The rest of the Gang and the Professor start running with Littlefoot. Chomper stays behind in the bushes. Ducky trips. The rest of the Gang stops and turns around.

Littlefoot: "DUCKY!"

-Commercial break-

Fast Biter: Grabs Ducky in her claw. You'll do just fine for the lesson! She runs off.

Cera: Starting to run towards the fast biter. "We have to help her!"

Littlefoot: "It's to late. That sharptooth got her."

Petrie: "Oh, poor Ducky!" He falls on Littlefoot's back and starts crying.

Cera: Walking back to the rest of the Gang, with her head lowered. "What a way to go. Poor little ducky." Her eyes tear up.

Ali: "I can't lose another friend!" She starts crying as well.

Chomper: Running up to the group. "what are you waiting for, lets get ducky!"

Littlefoot: "It's too late, Chomper."

Chomper: "I don't think so. I heard what the fast biter said. She didn't eat Ducky on the stop, but she ran off with her."

Cera: "So?"

Chomper: "I think she is keeping Ducky alive long enough to take back to her kids to see if they can hunt her."

Littlefoot: "Really?"

Chomper: "Yeah. My parents used to do that for me!"

The Rest of the Gang just stare at him. Chomper realizes what he just said, and lowers his head in shame.

Littlefoot: Walks up to Chomper, with an almost somber look on his face. "Well, lets just not think about that right now..." He gets a determined face. "We need to go help Ducky!"

Chomper: Looking up at Littlefoot. "Ok, Littlefoot!"

The Gang runs off to where the fast biter ran off too. The Professor follows.

Scene: Somewhere else in the Mysterious Beyond, at a fast biter nest.

The fast biter walks up into view, Says something in sharptooth, and drops Ducky on the ground.

Ducky: "What is going on? You are not going to eat me?" She looks over to see 3 young fast biters. "Oh, you are cute little ones, yup yup yup!". The young fast biters growl and charge at Ducky. She starts running away. "No no no!"

The Gang come running up to behind a tree close to the nest.

Littlefoot: "You were right, Chomper!"

Chomper: "We need to do something!"

The young fast biters snap their jaws at Ducky.

Ducky: "They are not very cute anymore, no!"

The Professor walks out from behind the tree, and points his weapon at the mother fast biter.

Littlefoot: "NO! Not that way!" He Nudges the Professor and points his tail at the Young Fast biters.

The Professor seems to get the message. He aims his weapon to some nearby rocks and fires. The Explosion startles the mother Fast biter. She roars something and runs off. Ducky trips again. She looks back at the approaching young sharpteeth and screams. She covers her head in fear. The young sharpteeth hear their mother, and run off with her.

Chomper runs out and acts like he's hungry. He sneaks up on Ducky, touches her, and yells. "Gotcha!"

Ducky: Jumps up and screams again. "Chomper! Why did you do that?"

Chomper: "I thought it would be funny!"

Ducky: "I was about to be eated, Chomper!"

Chomper: Laughing. "Aww, it was just a joke!"

The rest of the Gang run up to Chomper and Ducky.

Littlefoot: "your ok, Ducky!"

Ali: "We thought you were done for!"

Ducky: "Well, I guess I am happy Chomper got me."

All of the dinosaurs laugh. The Professor just stares at everyone, since he can't tell what anyone is saying.

Cera: "Can we FINALLY go home now?"

Scene: Back in the Great Valley, in front of the Professor's cave. It is dusk.

The sound of Hammering is heard deep in the cave.

Petrie: "What Professor doing in there, anyway?"

Littlefoot: "I don't know, Petrie."

A saw is heard heard from inside the cave. The cave lights up for a second.

Cera: "I'm starting to wonder too."

Chomper: "He scares me sometimes."

The Professor walks out of the cave, with a new communication device on his arm. He Messes around with it, and speaks.

Professor: "Can you hear me now?"

Littlefoot: "You fixed it!"

Professor: "Oh my, yes. It's so good to hear somebodies voice again!"

Cera: "I guess I'm sorry for breaking that thing on your arm."

Professor: "It's ok."

Ali: "This has been a long day! I'm going to go lay down." She walks off.

Littlefoot: "Yeah, it's getting late." He goes to his nest.

Ducky: "What are you going to use that rock for, Professor?"

Professor: "I'm going to build something out of it."

Petrie: "Me want to see what you make when you done!"

Professor: He sighs. "Maybe."

Petrie flies off, while Ducky walks off.

Chomper: He eyes the Professor. "We'll I"ll see you tomorrow, Professor!"

Professor: "Eyes Chomper back. "I'll see you, too!"

Chomper walks off, and the Professor walks back into his cave. The scene fades.

END


	8. Episode 8: Wrong Side of the Claw

**Episode 8 - Wrong Side of the Claw**

**Now with alcahol!**

Scene: The Great Valley. Day time. The Gang comes into view, and start singing the "Friends for Dinner" song, but a little differently.

Everyone: "Friends for dinner."

Littlefoot: "He just wants to have friends for dinner.

Chomper: Walking on screen "I'll have some Threehorn soup, and Littlefoot Stew." He grabs Petrie and walks off-screen.

Petrie(Off-screen): "You won't think it's funny when he chew on you." Chomper makes a loud chomping sound. "AHH!"

Littlefoot: Looking toward Chomper. "That's not a very nice thing to do."

Everyone: "To have friends for dinner!"

Littlefoot: "He can't eat vegetables, Only meat." Chomper runs up and grabs Ducky, and runs off-screen.

Cera: "He'll munch and he'll crunch those little duck feet!"

Chomper makes another chomping sound, and Ducky screams.

Littlefoot: "This time were not pretending to be."

Everyone: "Friends for dinner!"

Everyone: "Friends for dinner."

Littlefoot: "He's having some friends for dinner."

Cera: "He'll gnaw your arm, and nibble your leg."

Littlefoot: "But we've known Chomper since he was an egg."

Chomper: Chomper runs onscreen and drags Spike off-screen.

Cera: "If he just eats Spike, wouldn't that be enough?"

Chomper makes another Chomping sound.

Everyone: "One thing we know we don't want to be, is friends for dinner!"

Everyone: "Friends for dinner. Don't wanna be friends for dinner!"

Cera: "He'll have some Spike a la mode, and liver of duck."

Chomper grabs and drags Cera off-screen.

Littlefoot: "He'll spit out Cera, cause she's too tough.

Chomper: Makes a chomping sound. "Yuk!"

Littlefoot: Runs off. "You know you've run out of luck, when your friends for dinner." He get's to a dead end. "Friends for dinner." He looks back at Chomper, and Chomper is licking his lips. "Friends for dinner."

Chomper: Crouches down and gets ready to pounce. "My friends for dinner!" He jumps toward the camera and bites.

Scene: Inside the Professor's cave.

The Professor is asleep on a pile of moss in a corner of his cave. He suddenly wakes up and almost jumps out of bed.

Professor: "AAH!" He catches his breath. "Oh, it was just a dream." He gets up and walks around the cave. "A pretty silly dream at that." He walks out of the cave. "Still, I am worried about all of those leafeaters."

Scene: A grassy field in the Great Valley, at day time.

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Petrie are playing a soccer-like game with a pointy seed. Littlefoot is running with the pointy seed. Cera runs up and takes it from him.

Cera: "HA! I got it this time Littlefoot!"

Littlefoot: "Come back here!" He runs after Cera.

Spike runs up and rams with Cera. Both of them fall on the ground. The Pointy seed rolls away from the pair, and Ducky grabs it and runs.

Ducky: "I got the seed now, I do!"

Petrie: Flies over and grabs the pointy seed, and flies off. "Me got it!"

Ducky: Still holding on. "No you do not. I still do, yup!"

Petrie: "Which way it going, Ducky?"

Littlefoot runs over and bites Ducky's tail. He mumbled in a weird voice. "I got you now!"

Petrie: "Why me no move anymore?"

Spike runs over and tries to tackle Littlefoot. Littlefoot falls over, but holds on to Ducky's tail.

Ducky: "Spike!"

Petrie: "Ahh!"

Cera: Charges forward. "I got you all now!"

Cera Crashes into the group, and everyone falls on the ground and starts laughing. The pointy seed rolls away.

Littlefoot: "So was that a tie?"

Ducky: "I guess so, Littlefoot."

Petrie: "No one got pointy seed now, so me guess so too."

Cera: "What are we going to do now?"

Littlefoot: "I could go for lunch."

Cera: "Wow, Spike isn't the first one that wants to eat."

Ducky: "Now that is a first, yup!"

Petrie: "Yup."

The Gang walk off to look for some food.

Scene: Somewhere else in the Great Valley.

The Gang come up to two weird looking plants.

Cera: "What are those plants doing there? I don't remember any plants being here."

Ducky: "They look kind of weird, they do, they do."

Littlefoot: "Now where have I seen these plants before? I wonder."

Spike walks up and tries to eat one of the plants. He bites on the leaves, and tries to pull the plant out of the ground. The plant pops out of the ground, and it and Spike somersault together a few times before the plant ends up on top of Spike. The plant is actually a yellow belly. Loofah, to be exact.

Loofah: Laughing. "You know, that was my tail you were biting!"

Littlefoot: "Loofah!"

-Commercial break-

Littlefoot: Loofah, It's you?"

Loofah: Giggling. "Of course it's loofah, who else would it be?"

Doofah: Pops out of the ground. "Whats all of this ruckus?"

Cera: "Oh, hey Doofah."

Doofah: "Hello my friends!"

Ducky: "Hello Loofah and Doofah. How are you two doing?"

Doofah: "We're doing fine, as always!"

Littlefoot: "What are you two doing here?"

Loofah: "We got separated from our herd again."

Professor: Walking up on the conversation. "Hey everyone." He takes a look at the yellow bellies. "Who're these turkeys?"

Loofah: "Whats a turkey?"

Professor: "Um, nothing. Never mind."

Littlefoot: "They're yellow bellies, Professor. Loofah is the leader of a herd of them, and he and Doofah here got separated from them."

Professor: Sarcastically. "Now that's being a great leader!"

Loofah: "I'm not worried though. Me and Doofah can rest here some then go look for them."

Littlefoot: "We can go with you and help you look!"

Professor: "And people called me crazy. You wanna know why? Because I dared to dream of my own race of atomic monsters." He starts walking off. "Atomic supermen with octagonal-shaped bodies that suck blood out of the..." You can't hear the rest of his rant.

Ducky: "The Professor scares me sometimes, he does."

Littlefoot: "As you can see, we were about to eat. You two wanna join us?"

Loofah: "Sure!"

Doofah: "We're both starving!"

Scene: Close to the Watering Hole. The Gang and the yellow bellies are around a pile of treesweets. The yellow bellies are eating ravenously.

Cera: "You sure are hungry, aren't ya?"

The yellow bellies just keep eating.

Chomper: Stepping up from behind some bushes. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

The yellow bellies see chomper, yell, get up and run around some, then crash into each other.

Littlefoot: "It's alright guys. Chomper here is a friendly sharptooth."

Loofah: "Really?"

Chomper: "Yeah, I'm not going to eat you. I'm one of Littlefoot's friends!"

Doofah: "That's good to know!"

Chomper: "So, what are you anyway?"

Loofah and Doofah go back to stuffing their faces, so Littlefoot answers.

Littlefoot: "They're yellow bellies. We've met them before Chomper, but that was before you ever came back to the Great Valley."

Chomper: Some of the juices from the two yellow bellies fly into his face. "Wow, they sure do eat a lot." He starts to slowly lick his lips, but catches himself and shakes his head.

Littlefoot: "Yeah, they eat even more than Spike does."

Spike: "Yuh-huh."

Chomper: "So you met them before? What did you all do together?"

Littlefoot: "Well, last time, they got separated form the herd, and we helped them find the herd and get beck to Berry Valley."

Cera: "But we were chased by a pack of sharpteeth on the way."

Chomper: "Really? That sounds exciting!"

Petrie: "Me not call it exciting, but it pretty scary though."

Chomper: "How did you get away from the Sharpteeth?"

Cera: "We scared them away."

Chomper: "Really? How?"

Loofah: Gets up, and talks. "We Singed!"

Chomper: Starts to laugh. He falls on the ground, and laughs some more. "Are you serious?"

Littlefoot: "Yeah, He's serious. The yellow bellies singed, and that scared the Sharpteeth away!"

Chomper: Starting to get mad. "That...That's impossible!"

Doofah: "How so?"

Chomper: "Scaring away big, vicious sharpteeth by singing? That would never work!"

Cera: "How do you know?"

Chomper: "I'm a sharptooth. I'm an expert on these things." Walking up to Loofah, getting more angry. "And saying a Sharptooth would be scared away by something like that...That's an insult to my kind!" He stomps away angrily.

Cera: "Whats gotten into Chomper?"

Ruby: "I don't know. I've only seen him that mad a couple of times before."

Scene: close to the Professor's cave in the Great Valley.

The Professor is outside of the cave. Chomper walks up to him.

Chomper: "Have you seen these newcomers, Professor?"

Professor: "Yeah, and I don't really like them."

Chomper: "Me either!"

Professor: "They don't seem very smart. The leader lost his heard, and he doesn't even feel like looking for them."

Chomper: "And they said they scared away Sharpteeth by singing. SINGING!"

Professor: Sarcastically. "Oh my. I'd love to see that!"

Chomper: "They make me so angry. They just make me want to..."

Professor: "...Eat them?"

Chomper: "No, I'd never do that!"

Professor: "Oh. Well, I wouldn't have minded much if you ate the yellow bellies."

Chomper: "I can't do that!"

Professor: Sighs "Oh well."

Chomper: "So, what are they going to do?"

Professor: "I think Littlefoot and the Gang are going to take them to find their herd."

Chomper: "In the Mysterious Beyond?"

Professor: "Yeah, I guess so."

Chomper: "They can't go there! Not alone! I need to make sure they're ok!"

Professor: "I'll go too. To make sure they're ok...from you."

Chomper: Staring Angrily at the Professor: "I don't know how you STILL think I'm going to just eat my friends!" He sighs. "Fine, you come along too."

Chomper runs off, and the Professor follows.

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond.

The Gang and the two yellow bellies are looking for the yellow belly herd.

Littlefoot: "Do you remember where they were, Loofah?"

Loofah: "Not really."

Doofah: "Don't worry, we'll find them sooner or later."

Loofah: "Just don't worry about it, and you'll feel it. You'll just feel what you need to do."

Cera: Why did you all leave Berry Valley in the first place?"

Loofah: "You know, I really don't know."

Ducky: "You do not? But your the leader!"

Loofah: "It's not something I should be worrying about."

Cera rolls her eyes. The gang unknowingly walk by Redclaw, who's behind some trees, laying on the ground, asleep. Redclaw sniffs the air some, and opens his eyes.

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond, closer the the Great Valley.

Chomper and the Professor are walking around, looking for the Gang. Chomper has his sniffer on the ground, trying to catch the scent of someone familiar.

Professor: "Smell anyone yet?"

Chomper: Bringing his head up, with mud all over his nose, changing his voice. "Nope." He shakes the mud off of his face.

Professor: "So, do you talk to other sharpteeth much?"

Chomper: "No, not really. There aren't any other sharpteeth in the Great Valley. I'm the only one who's even allowed in.

Professor: "Wait. So, the grownups know your there, too?"

Chomper: "Yup."

Professor: "And they allow you to be in the Great Valley?"

Chomper: "Yes, they do."

Professor: "Really? Hmm..."

Chomper: "What are you thinking about?"

Professor: "Oh, nothing really. So, smell anything now?"

Chomper: "I think I smell Littlefoot this way!" He starts running in that direction.

Professor: Giving chase. "You aren't smelling with your stomach again, are you?"

Scene: A little valley at the bottom of a canyon. It is fairly lush and green.

The gang are walking in in the canyon.

Petrie: Flying high in the sky. "Hey everybody, Me think me see the herd!"

Littlefoot: "Where are they?"

Petrie: "Just a ways over there." He fly's over in that direction, the other end of the Valley.

Ducky: "We are almost there, yup yup yup!"

Littlefoot: Water starts dripping on Littlefoot's head. "Hey, whats that, sky water?"

Spike looks up at Redclaw, screams, and start running.

Cera: "What's going on?" She looks up and screams.

Every one else looks up, screams, and starts running. Redclaw chases.

On top of the canyon, Chomper and the Professor hear the Gang's screams.

Chomper: "They're in trouble!" He runs faster.

In the little valley, the Gang come up to the yellow belly herd.

Loofah: "Everyone, Run!"

The herd starts running away with the Gang. They come up to the end of the valley, trapped.

Littlefoot: "Got any ideas' Loofah?"

Loofah starts singing.

Littlefoot: Oh yeah, just like last time!" He starts to sing too.

Everyone else trapped at the end of the valley starts to sing. They all have their eyes closed.

Chomper and the Professor come up to the edge of the canyon and look down below.

Chomper: "There they are!"

Professor: "Looks like they're trying to scare Redclaw away."

Chomper: "That'll never work, especially on Redclaw!"

Redclaw stares at everyone singing. He licks his lips.

Chomper: "We've got to do something, but we don't have time to get down there!"

Professor: "You could say something to scare Redclaw away."

Chomper: Staring at the Professor. "No I can't!"

Professor: "Perhaps you can!" He open his backpack, and pulls a megaphone out. He turns it on and puts it in front of Chomper. "Yell into this. I'll make you sound a lot louder!"

Chomper yells at the top of his longs into the megaphone. The megaphone magnifies Chomper's voice to travel all across the valley below. Redclaw hears this new sound, and backs away, then turns around and runs off.

Chomper: "It worked!"

Professor: Putting the megaphone back in his backpack. "Look over there, theres a way down!"

Chomper and the Professor works their way down the canyon as everyone down below is still singing. When the pair gets to the bottom, everyone else stops singing.

Loofah: "It worked!"

Littlefoot: "I didn't think it was going to work, but you showed us!"

Doofah: "Theres lots of berries here, just like in Berry Valley."

Loofah: "That's good, I was getting hungry again!"

Loofah, Doofah, and the other yellow bellies go over to the berry bushes and start devouring berries.

Professor: "Hm, I wonder." He takes a few of the berries in his hand. He eats one, and smashes another in his hand and smells it. "Oh my!"

Scene: The Berry Valley.

The Gang, Chomper, the Professor, and all the yellow bellies are talking.

Loofah: "I knew singing would work!"

Chomper: "That didn't save you!"

Doofah: "What do you mean?"

Chomper: "Didn't you hear the sharptooth roars?"

Loofah: "Nope."

Littlefoot: "I didn't hear any either."

Chomper: "That's because you all were too busy singing to Redclaw!" He gives up. "Fine, I suppose it was your singing that saved you." He walks off toward the Professor.

Loofah: Starts singing. "I feel so happy I want everyone to see. It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me!"

Chomper and the Professor chat while the yellow bellies sing in the background.

Chomper: "They sure are loud and annoying."

Professor: "Why did you tell them they saved themselves?"

Chomper: "I was tired of arguing, and I thought it would make them quiet down sooner." He covers his ear holes. "I thought wrong!"

END


	9. Episode 9: Parent's Know Best

**Episode 9 - Parent's Know Best**

**If for any reason, you're not completely satisfied, too bad!**

Scene: The longneck nest in the Great Valley, in the morning.

Littlefoot and Shorty are still asleep. Grandma Longneck and Bron are awake.

Grandma Longneck: "Good morning, Bron."

Bron: "Good morning, Mom."

Grandma Longneck: "So, were going to have that meeting today?"

Bron: "Well, yes. It's nothing serious though. Just routine."

Grandma Longneck: "Don't you think the boys have been asleep long enough?"

Bron: "Yeah, your probably right, Mom." He brings his head down to Littlefoot and Shorty, and nudges both of them gently. "Littlefoot. Shorty. It's time to get up."

Littlefoot: Yawns "Oh, Good morning, Dad."

Shorty: "Whats going on? I'm still tired."

Bron: "Really?"

Grandma Longneck: "Why are you two still so tired?"

Littlefoot: "We couldn't sleep good last night."

Bron: "Another scary sleep story?"

Shorty: "No."

Bron: "Were you too doing something last night?"

Littlefoot: "No, We weren't doing anything."

Grandma Longneck: "Well, what are you kids going to be doing today?"

Shorty: "We'll think of something."

Littlefoot: "We should probably meet up with the others. I'm sure we could do something with them."

Shorty: "Alright, let's go!"

Littlefoot and Shorty run off.

Bron: "I wonder what they were doing last night."

Grandma Longneck: Laughing. "Oh, I don't know. They're always up to something."

Bron: "They're quite adventurous!"

Grandma Longneck: "Just like you were!"

Bron gives Grandma Longneck an annoyed look.

Scene: The Threehorn nest.

Cera is still asleep. Tricia jumps on top of Cera, and Cera squirms around some before getting up.

Cera: "Uhh. Tricia, what did you do that for?"

Tricia: "Cera tired. Get Cera up. he he he!"

Cera Gets annoyed. She starts to run at Tricia.

Mr. Threehorn: "Cera!"

Cera: Stops running. "Dad?"

: "Now why are you so grumpy? Didn't get much sleep last night?"

Cera: "I'm not grumpy, I was just mad at Tricia for waking me up so early."

Tria: "Early? The bright circle is way up in the sky now!"

: "Heh. What were you doing last night?"

Cera: "Nothing." She turns and starts running off. "Oh, I'm late! I have to meet up with my friends!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Cera!" Cera was too far away to hear. "Humph!'

Tria: "Don't get too mad Topsy."

Mr. Threehorn: "But...but"

Tria: "Just drop it. You know, she probably just played too hard yesterday. Trying to get as strong as you."

Mr. Threehorn: Starting to blush. "Oh, perhaps so." He laughs.

Scene: The swimmer nest.

Spike is in some bushes, eating lunch. Ducky is asleep in the nest. Ducky's mom picks up Ducky in her mouth, and she begins to wake up.

Ducky: Yawns. "wh...what mom?"

Ducky's Mom slings Ducky into the water to wake her up. Ducky comes up after a couple seconds.

Ducky: Coughs. "Hey! What did you do that for, Mom?"

Ducky's Mom: "You weren't waking up, and it's almost midday."

Ducky: Swimming to shore. "It is?"

Ducky's Mom: "Why yes, it is Ducky. Why are you so tired Ducky? Were you doing something last night?"

Ducky: "Um, I could not sleep last night, so I went for a swim, yup yup yup!"

Ducky's Mom: "Really? That doesn't sound believable."

Ducky: "It doesn't?"

Ducky's Mom: "No. What were you really doing last night?"

Ducky: "Well...Wait, My friends! I am supposed to meet up with my friends today!" She runs off.

Ducky's Mom: "Ducky! Heh, oh well." She turns to Spike, who's still eating. "At least I have one child who isn't always getting in trouble."

Scene: The flyer nest, on a cliff.

Petrie is asleep. two of his siblings pick him up, each holding one of his wings, and jump of the cliff.

Petrie's Sibling #1: "He's still not awake."

Petrie's Sibling #2: "What do we try now?"

Petrie's Sibling #1: "Ooh, I know!"

Petrie's siblings lead Petrie towards the Watering Hole. They let go of him, and he fly's straight toward the water.

Petrie: Waking up. "Me nest feel so good. Like air!" He opens his eyes and looks at the water. "What? Oh no no no nohoho!"

Petrie tries to pull up, and skims along the water. He comes up, and slams into the face of Ducky's Mom. Petrie's Mom is next to her chatting with her.

Ducky's Mom: "Petrie, What are you doing on my nose?"

Petrie: "Me sorry. Me just woke up."

Petrie's Mom: "Well, finally you decided to wake up."

Ducky's Mom: "My little Ducky slept in late as well."

Petrie's Mom: "why are you so tired Petrie?"

Petrie: Um, me lost me snuggle stick!"

Petrie's Mom: "No you didn't! you had it with you when I woke up!"

Petrie: "Um, Bye!" He flies off to look for his friends.

Petrie's Mom: "Whats going on here?"

Ducky's Mom: "I don't know, Ducky acted the same way. Petrie is probably meeting up with his friends like Ducky said she was doing."

Petrie's Mom: "So, What do you think they were doing? or, what they're doing now for that matter?"

Ducky's Mom: Sighs. "They're always up to something, aren't they?"

Bron: Comes walking up to the mothers. "Meeting! Get everyone together for a meeting!"

Ducky's Mom: "A meeting? What for?""

Bron: "Just a routine meeting. Meet at the Great Circle when the Bright Circle is starting to go down."

Petrie's Mom: "Thats almost now. Let's go!"

-Commercial Break-

Scene: The Great Circle, Just after midday. All the Grownups are gathered around for a meeting.

Murmuring is heard around the Great Circle. A few phrases can be picked out, such as "Whats going on?", "I don't Know.", "Did you hear about the...", and "I heard Mr. Threehorn got angry at Bron for...".

Mr. Threehorn: "Alright everyone. Quite down. Bron is about to speak.

Bron: Steeping up. "Good day everyone. Like I've said, this is just a routine meeting. Nothing to get worried over. Our first subject is the herd of Longnecks.

Mr. Threehorn: "Yes. The Cold Times are coming, and food will be growing short soon. The Farwalkers need to move on so there can be enough food for everyone that lives here!"

Bron: "Now Mr. Threehorn, We've never turned someone away before. I think there will be enough to share."

Old One: Steps up to speak. "Now, you don't have to argue over this, we already decided we are going to leave soon.

Mr. Threehorn: "Really?"

Old One: "Yes, We will be leaving in a few days. We never stay in one place for too long."

Bron: "We'll, We all will be wishing you the best."

Old One: "Thank you." She comes up to Bron. "I think you'll make a fine Old One someday!"

Bron: Blushes, then continues with the meeting. "Now, onto the other farwalker here, The one who calls himself Professor."

Petrie's mom: "He is definitely very weird."

Tria: "He is friendly though, and he's been getting along well with the kids."

Mr. Threehorn: "I still don't trust him!"

Tria: "You don't trust anyone, you old hard head!"

Bron: "I'll admit, I was uneasy about him at first as well, but I think he's proven he's not dangerous."

Grandma Longneck: "I say he can stay, at least for now."

Bron: "Any objections?"

No one objects. Mr. Threehorn is about to say something, but Tria stops him.

Bron: "Ok, if that is all, I think this meeting is at an..."

Ducky's Mom: "Wait! There is something I would like to bring up."

Bron: "What is it? Everyone is allowed to speak here."

Ducky's Mom: "My little Ducky slept in very late today. When I asked her what she was doing, she lied to me. Petrie did the same thing."

Petrie's Mom: "That's right, My Petrie was acting strange."

Bron: "My own Littlefoot and Shorty acted the same way this morning,'

Mr. Threehorn: "So did my Cera! She was so grumpy this morning. Afterwords, she ran off to see all of your kids."

Tria: "They're just being kids!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Well, I'm worried about them."

Grandma Longneck: "I'm worried too. Who knows what kind of trouble they could be getting into?"

Mr. Threehorn: "I'm sure you all know how much trouble they've gotten into before!"

Bron: "We should go see what's going on. They might need us!"

Grandma Longneck: "Alright, Everyone follow Bron."

Bron: "Lets go see if Ruby or Chomper know anything about this."

Bron walks off towards the Secret Caves.

Scene: "Just outside the Secret Caves. Ruby and Chomper are in the caves.

Bron: Walking up. "Now where was their home again?"

Mr. Threehorn: "How am I supposed to know? We've never had to go to their home before."

Grandma Longneck: "All I remember is that we told them they could live in one of these caves."

Bron: "I'll call out for them. Ruby! Chomper!"

Ruby and Chomper walk out of their cave.

Ruby: "Yes, What is it?"

Chomper: "Am I in trouble for something?"

Bron: "No, Chomper. We just wanted to ask you something."

Grandma Longneck: "Have you seen our kids today?"

Ruby: "No, we haven't seen anyone today."

Bron: "Do you know if they were going to do anything today?"

Chomper: "No. They didn't tell us anything."

Mr. Threehorn: Trying to look mean. "Are you sure?"

Ruby: "I'm sure, And Chomper is pretty sure too."

Chomper: "That's right."

Bron: "Well, ok." Turning to the grownups. "Well, let's keep looking."

Bron walks off, and the grownups follow. Ruby and Chomper go back into the Secret Caves.

Ruby: Wipes her forehead. "Whew, that was close!"

Chomper: Pulling on Ruby's arm. "Come on, Ruby! It's time to meet up with everyone else!"

Ruby: "Yes, I suppose it is time."

They both walk off to join the rest of the Gang.

Scene: outside the Professor's cave.

Bron: Trotting up. "Professor, are you there?

No one answers.

Granda Longneck: "Hmm, where is he?"

Mr. Threehorn: Walks up to the cave and yells in at the top of his lungs. "Hello! Anybody in there!" His voice echoes throughout the cave.

Ducky's Mom: "If anybody was in there, they'd hear that!"

Bron: "Well, lets keep looking."

They all walk off.

Scene: The Great Valley. It was getting dark.

Bron: "We've been looking all day for the kids, and we still can't find them.

Grandma Longneck: "You don't think they went into the Mysterious Beyond, do you?"

Mr. Threehorn: "I wouldn't put it past them!"

Petrie's Mom: "I don't think their out there. They'd tell us if they were going out there, would they?"

Bron: "Let's keep looking in the Great Valley a little longer. If their in the Mysterious Beyond, it'd be almost impossible to find them. It is a huge place out there. We wouldn't even know where to start looking!"

Bron walks off, and the grownups follow.

-Commercial Break-

Scene: a remote edge of the Great Valley, after sun down. There is a small clearing surrounded by a forest.

The gang is in the middle of the clearing, around the Professor, who is messing with some equipment.

Littlefoot: "So, when is it going to be ready?"

Professor: "Not much longer. I still have other parts of it to set up."

Cera: "Well, we've helped with it so much. What with looking for the right dirt and what not."

Professor: Laughs. "It's not dirt, it's different kinds of minerals." You know, Sulfur and Phosphorous and stuff.

Cera: "I hope it's worth it."

Ducky: "I do too, yup. We stayed up late last night looking for all of those things."

Petrie: "Me hope it look good!"

Shorty: "I think it will."

Professor: "Alright, It's ready!" He starts walking off, leaving distance between him and the equipment. "Step back everyone!"

The gang run up and get behind the Professor. The Professor pulls out a small box with a button on it.

Professor: "Welp, here we go!" He presses the button.

Scene: The Great Valley, back with the grownups.

Mr. Threehorn: Let's take the search to the Mysterious Beyond already! It's pretty obvious they aren't here!"

Bron: Sighs. "Perhaps this time you're right."

Bron starts to walk off towards the Hidden Valley, but a loud noice is heard. The sound is a loud high-pitched whizzing sound.

Bron: turning to the direction of the sound. "What was that?"

An explosion is heard. More whizzing is heard, with more explosions following.

Mr. Threehorn: "What could that be?"

Ducky's Mom: "Maybe it's sky rocks falling out of the sky."

From the woods that the noise is coming from, A fire starts.

Bron: "It could be. Look! Theres a fire where the sound is coming from!"

Grandma Longneck: "Let's go!"

Everyone runs towards the forest that one fire.

Scene: The burning forest.

The equipment in the middle is a fireworks setup. It is working improperly, and shooting fireworks at the surrounding forest.

Cera: "What's going on? You trying to kill all of us, professor!"

Professor: "This isn't how it's supposed to work!"

Littlefoot: "Everyone, Run!"

The Gang run through the burning forest. As they leave the forest, they see the Grownups running up to them. The fireworks stop at this point.

Bron: "Kids! Whats going on?"

Littlefoot: "I don't know, we were here with the Professor, and..."

Professor: "Steps in front of Littlefoot and cuts him off. "...Meteorites. Meteorites fell from the sky."

Mr. Threehorn: "What are meteorites?"

Professor: "Um, It's what my kind call flaming rocks that fall from the sky."

It suddenly starts raining.

Bron: "well, at least the fire won't be getting any worse."

Grandma Longneck: "I'm just glad you are all safe."

Mr. Threehorn: "What were you all doing in that forest anyway?"

Littlefoot: "We were just playing."

Ali: "Yes, we were playing with the Professor, when sky rocks started to fall all around us."

Bron: "Well, if everyone is safe, I say it's high time we head back to our nest for a good nights rest."

Ducky's Mom: "You'll all be able to sleep through the sky water, won't you?"

Cera: "I think so."

The grownups starts walking off, and they're kids start following. Ruby and Chomper head a different direction, toward their home in the Secret Caves.

Professor: Walking up to Littlefoot and Shorty. "Hey, guys."

Littlefoot: turning around. "Yes, What is it?"

Professor: "Well...thanks for covering for me. I didn't mean for it to go so wrong. I thought it would look good."

Littlefoot: "You don't have to say your sorry. You didn't mean any harm."

Shorty: "And it did look pretty. Even though it almost killed us."

Professor: Walks up and hugs Littlefoot. "Thank you."

The Professor leaves the young longnecks, and walks off toward his own cave.

Professor: "I'll have to be more careful next time..."

END


	10. Episode 10: All the Colors of the Rainbo

**Episode 10 - All the Colors of the Rainbow**

** From beyond the Mysterious Beyond. That's right, your computer screen!**

Scene: The Great Valley, midday, next to the Professor's cave.

Professor: Walking out of his cave, wearing a thick coat. "Brr, It's really getting cold now!" A snowflake falls on his nose. "Hmm, Snow? Here?" He extends his hand out to catch a few snowflakes, which melt on impact. "It was so hot here not too long ago. Weather around here is weirder than I thought!" He starts to look worried. "Wait a second. Weren't dinosaurs cold blooded? Wa oh!" He runs off.

Scene: Thundering Falls. Ducky is in the water, and the rest of the Gang is close by.

Ducky: Coming up from underwater. "Come on in, everyone. It will be fun!"

Littlefoot: "I don't think so Ducky. Not today."

Cera: "It's getting too cold for us to get in the water now."

Petrie: "and white ground sparkles are coming out of sky."

Littlefoot: "Yeah, the Cold Times are beginning. You won't be swimming in that water much longer. You'll be walking on it!"

Ducky: Sighs. "Yes, I Know that. I do not really like the cold times, no no no. I was just trying to get all the swimming I could done before it got too cold."

Littlefoot: "Oh, ok Ducky. We'll see if theres something for the rest of us to do."

From behind some bushes, two rainbow faces are observing the dinosaurs. It's the same two rainbow faces from The Stone of Cold Fire, A male one, and a female one.

Female Rainbowface: "What are we doing here again?"

Male Rainbowface: "The higher-ups were very positive with this place. With the inhabitants."

Female Rainbowface: "These dinosaurs are very intriguing."

Male Rainbowface: "Especially that one with a long neck. I think he called himself Littlefoot."

Female Rainbowface: "What do you mean?"

Male Rainbowface: "He was so...inquisitive. The whole time, he asked us questions when most of the others weren't even interested."

Female Rainbowface: "Shouldn't we say hi?"

Male Rainbowface: "I suppose we should."

Both the rainbowfaces walk out of the bushes.

Male Rainbowface: "Hello."

Cera: "Them again?"

Littlefoot: "Cera! Sorry about that."

Male Rainbowface: "It's been a long time since we've been here. We just thought we'd check in on things on this world."

Littlefoot: "What do you mean?"

Female Rainbowface: Slaps the male rainbowface. "Oh, we just wanted to see how everyone here was doing."

Cera: "We're doing fine."

Littlefoot: "Is there another stone of cold-fire or something?"

Male Rainbowface: "No."

Chomper: Walking up. "Hi guys!" He sees the Rainbowfaces. "Oh."

Littlefoot: "Um, I can explain. This probably looks a little weird to you, doesn't it?"

Female Rainbowface: "heh heh heh, not at all!"

Chomper: "Really? That I'm friends with them?"

Male Rainbowface: "Oh, We've seen far stranger things then that!. It is good to see you are friends, though."

Professor: Walks up to the Gang. "Hello everyone."

the male rainbowface looks back at the Professor, and motions the female rainbowface to look back as well.

Ducky: Walking out of the water. "Hello, Professor!"

Professor: "Fine, but how are you all?"

Male Rainbowface: "Who are you?"

Professor: "Who? Me? I"m just a farwalker."

Littlefoot: "These two are farwalkers too! Maybe you three have something in common."

Male Rainbowface: "Maybe more than you know." The female rainbowface slaps him again.

Professor: "Now what does THAT mean?"

Female Rainbowface: "Oh, nothing. He's just kind of tired right now. Anyway, we have something to do, see you all later." Both the rainbowfaces walk off.

Littlefoot: "See you!"

Ducky: "Bye!"

Professor: "So, now to what I'm here for."

Petrie: "And what that be?"

Professor: "I had a question. Isn't this cold weather really bad for you?"

Littlefoot: "What do you mean?"

Professor: "I mean won't it freeze you to death?"

Cera: "Probably not."

Professor: "Really? I thought you all were cold-blooded."

Littlefoot: "Whats that?"

Professor: "Um, it means you don't make your own heat, if you can understand that."

Ducky: "We can keep warm, yup yup yup."

Professor: "I always thought that dinosaurs were cold-blooded, and that they'd freeze to death if it got cold."

Cera: "Why would you think that? Haven't you seen a dinosaur before?"

Professor: "Before I came here, no."

Littlefoot: "What? Aren't there dinosaurs where you came from?"

Professor: "Well, um...uh..."

Before the Professor answers, the camera pans to the two rainbowfaces that just walked away.

Male Rainbowface: "Whats that...thing doing here?"

Female Rainbowface: "I don't know, But something tells me we're going to be staying here for a while."

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Great Valley.

The rainbowfaces are walking around the Great Valley, talking amongst themselves.

Male Rainbowface: "I've never seen something like that creature before. He doesn't look like he's related to the dinosaurs, or any other creatures on this world really."

Female Rainbowface: "Could he be from another world, like us?"

Male Rainbowface: "I don't know, maybe. If he is, he's from some world we've never been to before, because we don't have information on ANYTHING in the universe like that thing!"

Female Rainbowface: "well, if he isn't from this world, and he isn't from any other world, where is he from?"

Male Rainbowface: "That is an even more scary thought."

Female Rainbowface: "I think the higher-ups will want to hear about this!"

Male Rainbowface: "Oh, I'm sure they would, but we should stay a little longer, and find out all we can about this strange creature before we leave."

Female Rainbowface: "Good idea."

Both the Rainbowfaces walk off into some woods, and the scene fades to the next.

Scene: Just outside the Professor's cave.

The two rainbowfaces are hiding in some bushes close to the cave. The Professor walks out of the cave, and the rainbowfaces are ready to investigate.

Professor: "Hm, I wonder what I'll do today?"

Male Rainbowface: "This must be his home."

Female Rainbowface: "Shall we take a look?"

Male Rainbowface: "Yes, I think we'll find something interesting inside there."

Both the rainbowfaces come out from behind the bushes, and walk into the Professor's cave.

Male Rainbowface: "It's quite roomy in here, isn't it?"

Female Rainbowface: "Yes, it is."

Male Rainbowface: "There sure is a lot of strange devices in here." He picks up one of the Professor's devices, it is one of his Communicator's. "I wonder what this does." He starts fidgeting with the device.

Female Rainbowface: "Don't mess with that! you don't know what it might do."

Male Rainbowface: Speaking in the Sharptooth Language. See? Nothing bad has happened! He drops the device on the ground after he hears his voice.

Female Rainbowface: "What did you just do?"

Male Rainbowface: "I don't really know. I heard my voice change. I sounded like a meat-eating dinosaur."

Female Rainbowface: "It seems like some kind of communication device."

Male Rainbowface: "He must be using this to be able to talk to the dinosaurs. He must be from a very advanced species."

Female Rainbowfaces: "Advanced? Ha! That old hunk of junk is so bulky and primitive."

Male Rainbowface: "Yes. To us, it seems that way, But the dinosaurs would never be able to build something like this! He is a very advanced species as far as this world is concerned."

Female Rainbowface: "Why do you think he's here? Research? Or something else?"

Male Rainbowface: "I don't know. How about we go..."

Just then, The Professor's footsteps are heard in the tunnels of the cave. The two rainbowfaces scurry further into the cave to not be seen.

Professor: Picking up the communication device on the floor. "Now that's weird. I didn't leave that there, did I?"

the Professor opens an ice chest, Takes a frozen piece of meat out of it, puts it in his backpack, and leaves the cave. The rainbowfaces walk back out from deeper in the cave.

Male Rainbowface: "Maybe we should leave before he comes back."

Female Rainbowface: "Good idea."

Scene: "The Great valley, close to a tar pit.

The Gang walk into the scene.

Chomper: "so where is the thing you were wanting to show me?"

Ducky: "It is not far, Chomper, it is not."

Littlefoot: "So what is this thing you wanted to show Chomper?"

Ducky: "Something for chomper to eat."

Cera: "Don't you mean someone?"

Littlefoot: "Cera!"

Cera runs over and tackles Littlefoot.

Ducky: "Here it is!"

The gang walks up to a dead tree leaning over the tar pit. There is a big hole in the side of it with a large bee colony in it. Theres is a few bees flying around it.

Chomper: "Looks good! but how am I going to get to it?"

Littlefoot: Getting up. "I have an idea!" He walks over to the bottom of the tree. "You get on my back, everyone. We can stack up and Chomper can reach the buzzers then!"

Spike starts to walk onto Littlefoot's back.

Littlefoot: "ooh. On second thought. Spike, you can be on the bottom."

Spike gets off Littlefoot's back, and Littlefoot gets on Spike's back. Cera comes over and gets on, then Chomper.

Chomper: "Almost there, just a little further."

Everyone in the stack extends themselves some more.

Chomper: "Got it!" He sticks his mouth in the hole, and starts eating."

Littlefoot: "How is it?"

Chomper: He pops his head out and swallows. "Not bad, Could be a little more spicy, though."

Petrie: "Me no wanna hear the details, Chomper!"

Chomper laughs. The tree starts to make a cracking sound.

Cera: "What was that?

The tree starts to fall, but doesn't fall all the way. Everyone on the tree falls off into the tar pit.

Ducky: "Oh no!"

Petrie: "Littlefoot! Spike! Everyone!"

Chomper: "Help!"

-Commercial Break-

Scene: The Great Valley, near the tar pit the gang is trapped in.

The two rainbowfaces are talking.

Male Rainbowface: "So, what are we going to do?"

Female Rainbowface: "I don't think there is anything we can do right now. We need to go tell the higher ups, and see what they want to do."

Male Rainbowface: "are we ready to go then?"

Female Raiunbowface: "I'm ready when you are!"

Ducky and Petrie come running past the rainbowfaces, the two little kids don't see them.

Ducky: "Help! Someone help us!"

Petrie: "Me friends in trouble. Help us!"

The two kids run off.

Female Rainbowface: "Whats going on?"

Male Rainbowface: "Lets go see!"

The rainbowfaces run off in the direction Ducky and Petrie came from. They look out of some bushes to see some of the Gang in the tar pit.

Littlefoot: "Help!"

Male Rainbowface: "Oh my, It's Littlefoot and his friends. They need our help!"

Female Rainbowface: "But theres nothing we can do. We can't reach them from here!"

Male Rainbowface: "There is something WE can do."

Female Rainbowface: "No, not again! Remember the trouble we got in last time when we interfered?"

Cera: "Someone, help us! Please!"

Male Rainbowface: "But they really need our help, no one else will get here in time!"

The gang's heads sink into the tar, they can't be seen anymore.

Female Rainbowface: Sighs. "I suppose we have to help them now.

The Female Rainbowface raises her hand. The Gang float up out of the tar pit. They're eyes are closed. They float over to dry land, and are laid gently on the ground. The two rainbowfaces run off. The gang starts coughing. Ducky and Petrie run up to them, with Bron behind them.

Bron: "What happened?"

Petrie: "Me no know. They were in tar, now they not!"

Ducky: Walking up to Littlefoot. "What happened, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot: coughs. "I don't really know."

Chomper: "We were in the tar pit. I remember going all the way down, tar covering my head, then I woke up here."

Cera: "I wonder who got us out of here?"

Littlefoot: "I don't know. I can't remember anyone getting us out."

Bron: "I'm just glad you are all ok. Lets go to the Watering Hole and get you all washed off."

Chomper: "That's probably a good idea."

Scene: The great Valley, at night, On top of a large hill.

The two rainbowfaces are standing on the hill, looking up at the stars. Littlefoot comes walking up.

Littlefoot: "Hello."

Male Rainbowface: "Oh, hello Littlefoot. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Littlefoot: "Yes, but I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking."

Female Rainbowface: "About what?"

Littlefoot: "A lot of things, actually."

Male Rainbowface: Laughs. "Your a lot like us, you know that?"

Littlefoot: Shocked. "I am?"

Female Rainbowface: "You never stop asking questions. When everyone else is ready to live with how they see things, you say maybe that way isn't so. Our kind has been that way for a long time."

Littlefoot: Almost blushing. "Well, I guess so. I just have this nagging feeling in the back of my head that maybe theres more to everything than We think there is."

Male Rainbowface: "Spoken like a true wise one!"

Female Rainbowface: "So, What do you think of that farwalker?"

Littlefoot: "You mean the Professor? To tell you the truth, I don't really know what to think of him."

Male Rainbowface: "Really?"

Littlefoot: "Yeah. I ask him questions all the time, but he just seems to give me empty answers most of the time. He just doesn't like talking about himself, or where he's come from much."

Male Rainbowface: "Let me fill you in on a little secret, Littlefoot." He Brings his head down close to Littlefoot's head, and whispers in his ears. "We don't really know who he is either!"

Littlefoot: "But...I thought you knew everything!"

Female Rainbowface: Chuckles. "Oh, there is many things even we don't know. If we knew everything, we'd of never come here, now would we?"

Littlefoot: "No, I guess you wouldn't have come."

Male Rainbowface: "I want you to promise me something, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot: "And what is that?"

A bright blue light appears shooting up into the sky, and the two rainbowfaces disappear. The voice of the male rainbowface can still be heard.

Male Rainbowface: "Don't ever lose that drive! Don't ever stop asking questions!"

Littlefoot Just stands there, Looking up into the sky. The Scene fades.

END


	11. Episode 11: The Gang of Five

**Episode 11 - The Gang of Five**

**11 - Just like old times!**

Scene: The Great Valley, a little after sunrise.

The Gang are sitting in a small circle.

Littlefoot: "So, what are we going to do today?"

Cera: Sighs "Oh, I don't know."

Petrie: "We gather up friends to play with us?"

Littlefoot: "Well, not Shorty. He's going off to do something with Bron today."

Cera: "How about Chomper?"

Ducky: "No no no. He is helping Ruby clean out their cave, he is."

Littlefoot: "That takes out Ruby too then. What about the Professor?"

Cera: "The Professor is in his cave. He says he's on something called a StarTrek Binge."

Littlefoot: "What's a StarTrek Binge?"

Cera: "I was going to ask him the same thing, but I didn't."

Littlefoot: "Why?"

Cera: "I figured he wouldn't give me much of an answer."

Littlefoot: "Well, you should still ask him. you should always ask questions."

Ducky: "What about Ali?"

Littlefoot: Lowers his head. "I think she's gone."

Petrie: "Really?"

Littlefoot: "Yeah, I saw the Longneck Herd leaving this morning." He sighs. "She didn't even say goodby."

Ducky: "That was a mean thing for her to do, it was!"

Cera: "Well, I guess you know what this means..."

Petrie: "What?"

Cera: "Looks like we get to have an adventure, just the five of us."

Littlefoot: "Oh yeah, We haven't done that in a long time!"

Petrie: "Adventuring?"

Cera: "Yes, Adventuring!"

Littlefoot: "It's too cold to go out adventuring. I just feel like going back to my nest and falling asleep."

Cera: "What if we go explore some caves? They might be warmer!"

Littlefoot: "You know what, your right! Lets go explore some caves everyone!"

Ducky: "I have heard of a deep, dark, scary cave right here in the Great Valley!"

Petrie: "Ooohuhu!" He runs over behind Littlefoot: "Me no like the sound of that!"

Cera: "Well I do!"

Ducky: "It will be alright Petrie. I think it will fun!"

Littlefoot: "Then it's settled. Ducky, lead the way!"

Ducky: "Ok!" She starts walking off. "This way, everyone!"

The Gang follows Ducky.

Scene: The entrance to the cave.

Ducky: "Well, here we are!"

Petrie: "Looks dark!"

Cera: "It's not that bad!"

Littlefoot starts walking in.

Cera: "At least someone isn't a scardy egg!"

Petrie tries to fly away, but Cera catches his feet in her mouth.

Cera: Muffled. "Come on, Petrie!"

Everyone follows Littlefoot into the cave.

Scene: A little deep in the cave.

Ducky: "It is getting very dark now."

Cera: "Just the way I like it!"

The Gang come to a fork in the tunnel.

Littlefoot: "Which way do we go now?"

Spike smells the air, and goes to the right.

Littlefoot: "Smell something Spike?"

Spike just keeps walking.

Ducky: "I think he does, yup yup yup!"

The gang follows Spike.

Littlefoot: "I can barely see a thing now."

Cera: "It's not so bad. Are you scared we'll run into something or fall or somet..."

Cera falls over. She slides down some, and comes to a ledge.

Littlefoot: "Cera!"

-Commercial break-  
>Cera: holding on to the ledge with her arms. "Help!"<p>

Ducky: "Where are you? I can not see you, no."

Littlefoot: "I';ll have to work my way down there to her."

Littlefoot starts to step slowly and carefully down the deep incline Cera had slid down. He is feeling the ground with his feet before laying them down to try to keep from falling over like Cera did.

Littlefoot: "I'm coming Cera! Hold on!"

Cera: "I'm trying!"

Littlefoot: makes it to a dead end. He can't go any further, and he can't see where Cera is. "Cera, where are you? I can't see!"

Cera: "Over here, follow my voice!"

Littlefoot: "I can't, there is a ledge in the way."

Up where Ducky and Petrie are, a strange blue light starts to appear.

Petrie: "What is that, Ducky?"

Ducky: "I do not know."

Spike walks up to the tiny dinosaurs, holding a strange mushroom in his mouth. The mushroom let off a dim blue glow.

Ducky: "Good job Spike, You brought light!"

Littlefoot: "Spike, come down here, I need that light!"

Cera: "And be quick about it!"

Spike works his way down the incline. The way for Littlefoot is slowly revealed. He heads off to the right in a circle towards Cera. Littlefoot come up to Cera, and turns around.

Cera: "Come on Cera. Bite my tail, and I'll pull you up!"

Cera bites Littlefoot's tail. Littlefoot strains, but can't get Cera up. Spike sets the mushroom on the ground, and motions Littlefoot to bite his tail. He complies, and the two dinosaurs manage to pull Cera up onto the ledge.

Cera: "Thanks everyone."

Littlefoot: "Let's get back up and explore some more."

Cera: "I was about to say that!"

The three work their up the ledge. Ducky grabs the mushroom.

Ducky: "I will keep an eye on the glowing mushroom. I have hands to hold it with."

Littlefoot: "Good idea." He heads off deeper into the cave. "Come on!"

Scene: "A long tunnel deep in the cave.

The Gang are walking along the tunnel. A red glow is emanating form ahead.

Ducky: "What is this light?"

Littlefoot:" I have a hunch. It's getting warmer down here."

Cera: "So?"

Littlefoot: "So, We might be getting close to some flowing fire."

Cera: "ReallY? Down here?"

Littlefoot: "What else could it be?"

Cera: "I'll believe it when I see it."

The Gang walk up to a big, expansive room. They peek over a ledge to see a river of magma flowing in a trench far down below.

Ducky: "See? Littlefoot was right."

Cera: "Lucky guess."

Petrie: "me go fly. Look around."

Littlefoot: "Ok."

Petrie circles around the big cavernous room a couple of times, and then lands on Littlefoot's head.

Littlefoot: Squints his eyes, looking a little annoyed. "Anything?"

Petrie: "Another cave close by. We walk on ledge and get there that way!"

Littlefoot: Looking over at the ledge. "Uh, that doesn't look very safe."

Cera: "come on, what could possibly go wrong?"

Littlefoot: "I'm thinking Threehorn soup. That's what could go wrong."

Cera: "I thought you were braver than that, Scardyfoot."

Littlefoot: Getting annoyed. "Don't say that!" He walks up to Cera, and presses his head up to her faceplate.

Spike rolls his eyes and moans, then turns around.

Cera: "And what are you going to do about it?" She charges forward, and Littlefoot gets turned over backwards onto the ground.

Littlefoot gets back up and prepared to charge. Ducky runs up between them.

Ducky: "Stop arguing and fighting. That is not going to help us, no."

Littlefoot: "Your right, Ducky."

Cera: "Well, I'll go this way. You can go some other way if you want."

Littlefoot: "Cera! Come back here!"

Cera Just keeps on walking along the ledge, looking dignified.

Littlefoot: "Cera!"

Petrie: "So, what we do?"

Littlefoot: "Let's follow here."

Ducky: "But it is dangerous. You said so yourself, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot: "Yeah, I know, but we still need to make sure she's safe."

Littlefoot starts walking along the ledge.

Ducky: "Littlefoot, you know Cera just did that, because she knew you would follow her."

Littlefoot: "Yeah, I know that too. That's how she always tries to get her way."

Ducky: laughs "Yeah, it is, it is."

Cera: Getting to the entrance to the new cave. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Ducky is walking along the very edge of the ledge, she steps in one stop that crack. Spike grabs Ducky in his mouth, and both of the watch as the little piece of ledge falls off into the magma below.

Ducky: "Maybe I will stay over here, yes."

The rest of the Gang crosses the ledge, and continue on into the cave.

Scene: A huge room that is very cold. icicles of various sizes cover the ceiling in the hundreds.

Cera: "Here we are, everyone."

Littlefoot: "I always thought I was the leader."

Ducky: "Here we go again."

Littlefoot: "Never mind about that. Now, where are we?"

Petrie: "Me no know, but me cold!"

Ducky: I like it. This cave looks very pretty."

The Gang walks along the cave, and come to another cave opening blocked by a decent sized boulder.

Littlefoot: "So, what do we do now?"

Petrie: "Me think we explore enough. Let's go home."

Littlefoot: "Maybe your right. This has been a great long adventure, we should head back."

Cera: "I don't want to give up so easily." She backs up. "This rock doesn't look so big. Just stand back, and let a Threehorn handle this!" She charges at the rock. She smashes into it, but it doesn't budge. "Heh, a tough one. You won't win though, you dumb rock." She backs up more and charges at the rock at full speed. She rams the rock, and it racks into several smaller pieces. "Ha, I told you all so..."

The whole cave starts to shake.

Littlefoot: "What was that."

The Gang look up to see icicles starting to fall off the ceiling. The whole Gang screams.

-Commercial break-

Cera: "Lets get out of here!"

An icicle lands right in front of Cera, She turns around and run. Petrie takes to the air, dodging icicles that are whizzing past him. Ducky drops the glowing mushroom in the confusion. Littlefoot runs, three large icicles block his way, so he runs in a different direction.

Littlefoot: "That was close." Littlefoot runs some more, until he see's another cave. "Everyone, this way!"

The Gang follows Littlefoot into the new cave.

Cera: "That was really close."

Ducky: "Scewerd Ducky doesn't sound very good, no no no."

Petrie: "Cera, watch what you smash next time!"

Cera: "Don't remind me!"

Littlefoot: "Lets just be glad we're safe. Now lets go on."

The Gang walks off into the dark tunnel.

Scene: Pitch blackness.

Cera: "I can't see a thing."

Ducky: "I shouldn't have dropped that mushroom, no no no."

Littlefoot: "It's ok Ducky. It wasn't your fault."

Cera: "Well, what do we do now? Go back."

Littlefoot: "I don't even know where back is anymore."

Petrie: "We lost!"

Littlefoot: sighs. "Yeah, I guess we are lost. I don't even know how far down we are now.

Spike sniffs and makes a happy sound.

ducky: What is it Spike, Hungry?"

Cera: "Of course he's hungry, he hasn't eaten since we walked in here!"

Petrie: "He must smell food though."

Littlefoot: "Maybe this is a good thing. If he can find greenfood, he'll find a way out of the cave!"

Spike starts walking off, following his sniffer.

Littlefoot: "Here, let's hold on to each other so we don't get separated."

Littlefoot bites onto Spike's tail, and Cera onto Littlefoots. Ducky rides on Spikes back, and Petrie on Littlefoot's head.

Scene: The surface of the Great Valley.

Spike breaks out of a small hole in the ground. He walks over and starts munching on a small shrub that survived the snow. Littlefoot's head pops out.

Littlefoot: "Finally, We made it out alive!"

The camera pans out to show Bron right next to the hole, eating the few treestars still on one tree.

Bron: Lowering his head. "Now what was that, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot: He is out of the hole. He freezes where he stands. "Oh, hey Dad. I didn't know you were there."

Cera works her way out of the hole.

Bron: "Where did you all just come from?"

Littlefoot "We were just exploring a cave."

Bron: "You must have been in there awhile. I was starting to wonder where you all were."

Littlefoot: "I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

Bron: "There is not much greenfood, but I'm sure we'll find something for you."

Cera: Walking off. "That was fun! They wouldn't have made it out without me!"

Spike hears what Cera just said, and shakes his head.

Ducky: "Cera always takes the credit, but do not worry Spike. I know who got us out of that cave, I do."

Petrie: "Me done for the day." He launches into the air off of Littlefoot's head, and fly's off towards his nest.

Littlefoot: Following Bron. "Bye everyone, it was fun!"

Scene: "A hill in the Great valley, at night.

Littlefoot Is sitting on the hill, looking at the sky. Ali walks up to him.

Ali: "Hello."

Littlefoot: "Oh, hello, Ali..." He does a double take. "...Ali! I thought you were gone!"

Ali: "No, I'm still here."

Littlefoot: "It's just, I saw your herd leaving this morning, and I thought you were with them."

Ali: "No, I've decided to stay here, in the Great valley."

Littlefoot: "Really? That's great!"

Ali: "Yeah, I talked it over with Old One, and we both agreed that I would be safer here, instead of the Mysterious Beyond."

Littlefoot: "Do you know how long you'll stay?"

Ali: "For a long while. I think when I"m older, I'll rejoin my herd. Until then, I'll enjoy living here."

Littlefoot: "I'm so happy for you Ali. When you didn't say anything to me earlier, I thought you were laving without saying goodbye."

Ali: "I would never be that mean!"

Littlefoot: "Well, What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Ali: "I don't know, maybe the pointy seed game, or story telling."

Littlefoot: "Or hide and seek, or..."

Camera pans out as the characters say the last couple of lines, and the scene fades.

END


	12. Episode 12: Finale Part 1

**Episode 12 - The Legend of the Friendly Sharptooth Part 1**

**Introducing the Super Sharptooth Defense Force, with it's leader, Mr. Threehorn!**

Scene: An ocean.

A Greek period ship with about a dozen humans on it is sailing into a huge cave on the side of an island.

Mate #1: "Where are we going?"

Caption: "We have to get through this island to get back to our home!"

Mate #2: "But have you heard the legends of the sea monster?"

Mate #3: "He can eat men whole! And you don't see him coming till it's too late.

Caption: "That is a risk I'm willing to take."

The ship is inside the cavern.

Mate #2: "It's quiet. Too quiet."

Mate #1: "I'm scared."

Something comes out of the darkness and snatches mate #1.

Mate #2: "What was that?"

Mate #3: "The monster got someone!"

The something comes out again and snatches mate #3.

Caption: "Don't worry, we're almost through."

The ship exits the other side of the island.

Mate #2: Wipes his head. "Whew."

Caption: "That wasn't so bad, now was it? Besides, we're almost home!"

The Sky turns dark, and the seas turn shoppy.

Mate #2: It's a storm! What should we do, Odysseus?"

Odysseus: "We'll get through this!"

Another sea monster comes out of the water.

Mate #2: gasps. "Could it be?"

The monster strikes at the ship, and it shatters. The monster than grabs Mate #2, and a couple other mates and proceeds to eat them.

Mate #2: "Odysseus, Help us!"

Odysseus swims off.

Scene: The Great Valley at night. It is still the Cold Times, At the hot crack that the Gang told stories at before. the Gang is huddled around the crack to keep warm. They are listening to the Professor's very poor re-telling of the Greek epic, The Odyssey.

Ducky: "So, everyone died?"

Professor: "No, the leader survived. Everyone else dies."

Ducky: "That is a very scary and sad story, Professor. I do not think I want to listen to it anymore, no no no."

Ruby: "I don't want to listen to it anymore either. Listening to it is making me very uneasy."

Littlefoot: "And that story doesn't make any sense anyway. If I was the leader, I wouldn't have let those awful things happen to everyone else."

Cera: "That leader sounds a lot like Pterano. Why did people call him a hero again?"

Petrie: "Hey, don't talk about me Uncle Pterano like that! He good, he really is!"

Littlefoot: "I'm sure Cera didn't mean it, Petrie."

Cera: Trying to change the subeject. "So, someone have a better story?"

Professor: "Well, there is one thing I always wanted to know.

Littlefoot: "What is that, Professor?"

Professor: "How is Chomper allowed here?"

Cera: "Well, he's a nice sharptooth."

Professor: "But how did he get allowed here in the first place? I didn't think the grownups here would have let him in."

Littlefoot: "Well, thats a very long story actually."

Ali: "I've never heard that story!"

Shorty: "Nor have I. I'd like to hear it too!"

Chomper: "It really is a good story! Ruby, would you like to tell it?"

Ruby: "Sure Chomper. I'm good at telling stories, and It'll be fun to tell this one."

Ruby clears her throat and begins.

Ruby: "Grab a rock and gather around everyone. I'm going to tell the Tale... No...The Legend of the Friendly Sharptooth!

Chomper: Chuckles. "Oh, Ruby. You don't have to tell it like that."

Ruby: "I want to, Chomper. It's fun to talk big, so I'm going to talk big now."

Littlefoot: "Go on Ruby. It'll make it fun for us to listen to too!"

Ruby: "ok. It was about 3 Cold Times ago. It was a nice warm day in the Great Valley. Littlefoot and his friends were out playing..."

The scene fades into a flashback as Ruby is talking. From this point. You can't hear her voice anymore.

Scene: The Great Valley, 3 years ago.

The Gang were playing a bowling like game with a bunch of hard pointy treesweets.

Littlefoot; "Ok, Ducky. It's your turn."

Ducky: Tries to push the spiny treesweet, but can't. "It is too big for me to push, it is."

Spike comes up behind Ducky, pushes on her to get her on top of his head, and pushes the treesweet for her. The treesweet rolls over and knocks 3 out of 6 of the other treesweets over.

Petrie: "Good shot, Ducky."

Ducky: "Thank you, but I had a little help!"

Littlefoot: walking over to set the treesweets up again. "Maybe you two could just play together, you make a good team!"

Cera: "Well, it's my turn now!"

Cera pushes a treesweet, but it misses.

Cera: "What? I can't miss, I'm a Threehorn!

Ducky: "It is ok, Cera."

Cera runs over to the treesweets and knocks them all down herself.

Littlefoot: "Cera, that's cheating! Put those back up for Petrie!"

Suddenly, Ruby comes walking out up to the Gang holding one of the treesweets Cera knocked down. Everyone takes a step back.

Ruby: "Hello my friends, My friends hello!"

-Commercial break-

Littlefoot: "Friends?"

Ruby: "That's what I just said Littlefoot! That is your name, isn't it?"

Littlefoot: "Yes that's my name. Uh, what is your name?"

Ruby: "I'm Ruby..." Pointing to the other characters as she says their names. "...And your Cera, your Ducky and spike, and your Petrie, right?"

Cera: "yeah, that is our names, but..."

Littlefoot: "...But how do you know our names? We've never seen you before."

Ruby: "It's true. I have never seen any of you before, but I have someone here with me who HAS seen you all before!" Ruby turns around and motions. "Ok, you can come out now!"

Chomper: Walks out from the behind the bush and waves. "Um, hi guys!"

The Whole Gang's faces light up and they all say "Chomper!" They run over to him.

Littlefoot: "We haven't seen you in a long time Chomper. I didn't think we'd ever see you again!"

Chomper: "It feels so good to see my friends again!"

Ducky: "It is so nice to see you again, Chomper, it is, it is!"

Petrie: "There one sharptooth me want to see!"

Chomper: "Thanks everyone. It's so nice to see you all again too!"

Cera: "So, What did you come here for?"

Chomper: "To be safe!"

Ruby: "Chomper's parants wanted me to take Chomper to the Great Valley so he'd be safe from Redcalw."

Ducky: "Who is Redclaw?"

Chomper: "He's a new Sharptooth that has moved into the Mysterious Beyond. He's the biggest, meanest Sharptooth I have ever seen!

Ruby: "Chomper's parents thought they couldn't keep Chomper safe anymore, so they decided to send him here."

Chomper: "So, can I stay here?"

Littlefoot: "Oh, sure Chom..."

Cera: Interupting. "No he can't!"

Ruby: "Why not?"

Cera: "He's a sharptooth. Sharpteeth have never been welcome in the Great Valley!"

Littlefoot: "But Chomper is different!"

Cera: "Tell that to the grownups!"

Chomper: "Grownups?" He takes a step back, looking very worried.

Cera: "Yeah, our grownups live here too!"

Chomper: "I don't want to see them!"

Littlefoot: "Why not, Chomper? They're nice."

Chomper: "No their not!" He takes a deep breath and continues. "My parents said Grownup Flatteeth are mean. They told me to stay away from them. They'd kill a sharptooth if they ever had the chance, even a little one like me!"

Littlefoot: "They wouldn't kill you Chomper."

Cera: "Maybe they would, How do you know they wouldn't Littlefoot? Did you ever ask them that?"

Littlefoot: "Well, no. But I'm sure they wouldn't!"

Cera: "I'm not so sure of that."

Littlefoot: Turning to Chomper. "Chomper, you stay here with Ruby, I'll go ask my Grandpa about this."

Ducky: "We will stay with Chomper too, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot: "Ok, then bye everyone!" He runs off.

Scene: The Watering Hole.

Grandpa Longneck is at a nearby tree, eating treestars.

Littlefoot: "Hey Grandpa."

Grandpa Longneck: "Oh, hello Littlefoot. Are you hungry?"

Littlefoot: "No, I just wanted to talk about something."

Grandpa Longneck: "What is it Littlefoot? you can talk to me about anything."

Littlefoot: "What do you do when Sharpteeth are in the Great Valley?"

Grandpa Longneck: "We drive them out, Littlefoot. I thought you knew that."

Littlefoot: "What if it was a nice and friendly Sharptooth?"

Grandpa Longneck: "There aren't any friendly sharpteeth. At least not anymore."

Littlefoot: "What do you mean?"

Grandpa Longneck: Laughs. "Oh nothing. Just a story passed down to us Longnecks. If you want, I'll tell it to you someday, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot: "Maybe." He thinks for a minute. "Well, What if it was a little sharptooth? A little baby one?"

Grandpa Longneck: "I don't know, We've never had a little one here before. Mr. Threehorn would probably try to kill it."

Littlefoot: "Kill a little hatcling!"

Grandpa Longneck: Sighs. "You know Mr. Threehorn. I would probably just try to take it out of here."

Littlefoot: "You would?"

Grandpa Longneck: "Of course, Littlefoot. I wouldn't have the heart to kill a hatchling, even a sharptooth one. I would just make sure it wasn't in the Great Valley, so you would be safe."

Littlefoot: "Um, that's good to know, Grandpa!"

Grandpa Longneck: "Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

Littlefoot: "No, that's all I wanted to know. Bye, I'll see you later!" He starts running off.

Grandpa Longneck: "Ok. Be safe, Littlefoot." He returns to eating.

Scene: The Great Valley.

The Gang, Ruby and Chomper are where they were when Littlefoot left.

Ruby: "So we were about to make it into the Great Valley, when Redclaw spotted us!"

Ducky: "Oh no!"

Cera: "What happened?"

Ruby: "Redclaw gave chase. We ran for awhile. We thought we were almost away, when we came to a dead end!"

Petrie: "ooh, that sound scary!"

Ruby: "Oh, it was scary, petrie.

Cera: "So, what did you do?"

Ruby: "Well, Redclaw walked up to us."

Chomper: "He looked really hungry!"

Ruby: "We thought we were done for, when just then..."

The ground shakes. Mr. Threehorn comes walking up.

Mr. Threehorn: "Cera! It's time to eat." He sees Chomper. "A Sharptooth? In the Great Valley? Run kids, I'll take care of him!"

Chomper: starts walking back. "AAH!"

Cera: "Dad! No!"

: "I said run Cera!"

Chomper starts running, and Mr. Threehorn starts charging for him.

-Commercial Break-

Scene: The Great Valley.

Littlefoot is heading back to where he left Chomper and the Gang. The ground starts shaking.

Littlefoot: "What was that?"

He hears Chomper's yells.

Littlefoot: "Chomper!" He runs off towards Chomper."

Scene: The Gang, Mr. Threehorn, and Chomper. Mr. Threehorn is chasing Chomper, and The Gang is following him. Mr. Threehorn lets out a loud Flattooth yell, which alerts other grownups of the sharptooth.

Ducky: "Topsy is going to get Chomper, no no no!"

Cera: "Come on. If I know my dad, Chomper will need a lot of help!"

Chomper runs under a log suspended by two other logs. Mr. Threehorn can't get past it. Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom, and other Grownups run up to Mr. Threehorn.

Ducky's Mom: "Whats going on?"

Mr. Threehorn: "A Sharptooth is in the Great Valley!"

Petrie's Mom: "Where?"

: "It just ran under this log here."

Petrie's Mom: "I'll keep an eye on it!" She takes off into the air.

Mr. Threehorn: "Ok, We'll find a way around.

Chomper: Still running. "Whew. That was close!"

Chomper hears a loud flyer call. He looks up, and sees Petries' Mom flying overhead. She swoops down at him, but he dodges. Chomper runs some more, and is confronted by another nameless grownup.

Chomper: "NO!" He darts off to the side.

Chomper keeps running, until he makes it to a cliff face. He turns around, and see's Mr. Threehorn walking up to him.

Mr. Threehorn: "Let's kill it!"

Chomper: "Ahh!" He closes his eyes and covers his face.

Petrie's Mom: "Do we really have to kill it? It's so young and little."

Mr. Threehorn: "It's the only way!" He takes a step towards Chomper.

The Gang, minus Littlefoot, come running in on the scene.

Cera: Runs over in front of Chomper to protect him. "I won't let you kill him, Dad!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Cera..."

Cera: "I'm not moving!

The rest of the Gang come over to protect Chomper.

Ducky: "He is a friendly sharptooth!"

Ruby: "Yeah, He'd never hurt anyone!"

Ducky's Mom: "A friendly Sharptooth? I've never heard of such a thing."

Mr. Threehorn: "Humph! Thats because there isn't such a thing!"

Grandpa Longneck: comes running up. "What is going on, everyone?"

Mr. Threehorn: "This sharptooth here is about to eat the kids!"

Petrie: "No he not!"

Ducky: "We keep trying to tell you. He is a nice sharptooth!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Move away kids. We have to do this!"

Cera: "NO!"

Mr. Threehorn walks up and starts trying to push the kids out of the way.

Littlefoot: Comes running up. "Everyone! Wait!" He rams his head into Mr. Threehorn's face.

Mr. Threehorn: "What are you trying to do?"

Littlefoot: Getting up off the ground. "He's nice. He really is. You have to believe me!"

Grandpa Longneck: "Littlefoot..."

Littlefoot: "No, Grandpa! Let me do this!" He turns to where Chomper should be. "Chomper, come out and show everyone how nice you are!"

Chomper doesn't come out.

Ruby: "What's going on?"

The Gang turn around, and see Chomper is gone.

Cera: "Littlefoot, Chomper is gone!"

Littlefoot: "What? Where did he go?"

Mr. Threehorn: "I don't know, but we need to be on the lookout for it! If it weren't for you kids, I could have had him!"

Grandpa Longneck: "Now Topsy, the important thing right now is the kids safety." He turns to the kids. "Go back to your nests, it isn't safe here!"

Mr. Threehorn and the rest of the grownups walk off.

The sky turns dark, and a bolt of lighting shoots across the sky. Rain starts to fall.

The gang walks up to Littlefoot.

Cera: "Sky water? At a time like this?"

Petrie: "Well, what we do?"

Littlefoot: "I'm really worried for Chomper. It isn't safe out here in sky water and fire this bad! Plus everyone is looking for him, and I don't know what they'll do to him when they find him. I'm going to go look for him!" He runs off.

Ducky: "Good luck Littlefoot!"

Scene fades to present.

Ruby: "So, the brave longneck set off in search of his little sharptoothed friend."

Professor: "And what happened next?"

Ruby: "You know what, It's getting really late.

Littlefoot: "I told you this story was a long one."

Cera: "We should be going to sleep now."

Professor: "But...but what about the Story? I want to hear what happens!"

Ruby: laughing. "Well, We can have another story telling night tomarrow night. I'll finish the story then."

Professor: "Well...Ok." He falls on the moss he was sitting on, and goes to sleep.

Ali: "It's really exciting so far!"

Shorty; "Yeah, I never realized how bad Chomper is treated sometimes because he's a sharptooh."

Littlefoot: "It's been hard sometimes, but we've come through it. We're best friends after all!"

Chomper: "Yeah!"

The Professor starts to snore.

Chomper: "Wow, the Professor sure is making some sleep rumbles!"

Ruby: "Maybe we can say something to help us go to sleep?"

Chomper: "I know! My parents would count dinosaurs with me to help me go to sleep."

Littlefoot: "Really?"

Chomper: "Yeah!" He starts counting. "1 dinosaur, 2 dinosaurs, 3 dinosaurs..." He's starting to look sleepy. "...4 dinosaurs, 5 dinosaurs..." he licks his lips. "...6 dinosaurs..." He bites at the air. "...7 dinosaurs..." He lays his head down and goes to sleep.

Everyone else takes a step back in unison. Scene fades out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Episode 13: Finale Part 2

**Episode 13 - The Legend of the Friendly Sharptooth Part 2**

**Yes, I think you look pretty tasty too!**

Scene: The Great Valley.

The sky over the Great Valley is dark. The moon fly's across the sky, Then it is day again. The sun fly's over, and sets. The camera zooms into the Great Valley, to the hot crack the Gang was around before. The Gang is gathering up around the rock to finish the story. Chomper is sitting on the ground already, looking a little worried. Ruby walks up to him

Ruby: "Whats wrong Chomper?"

Chomper: "I had a scary sleep story last night."

Littlefoot: "What was it, Chomper?"

Chomper: "Mr. Threehorn was chasing me!"

Cera: "You're replaying the story in your head?"

Chomper: "Yeah. It was really scary!"

Ruby: Hugs Chomper. "You don't have to be scared Chomper. The end of the story isn't scary, is it?"

Chomper: "No, I guess not."

Mr. Threehorn: Comes walking up to the group. "What are you kids doing?"

Cera: "We're having a story telling night."

Mr. Threehorn: "Another one? You just had one last night!"

Littlefoot: "Ruby has been telling a long story."

Mr. Threehorn: "Oh? Which one?"

Ruby: "The one about when I first came to this Valley!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Ah yes, the craziest story I ever heard of, or witnessed for that matter!"

Professor: "Well, would you like a listen?"

Mr. Threehorn: "I suppose so. I've got nothing else better to do tonight."

Professor: "I'm ready to hear the story now!"

Shorty: "Yeah!"

Ali: "Let's finish it!"

Ruby: "Ok, Ok! Now to where I left off." She clears her throat. "So, the brave young Longneck set out to find his little sharptoothed friend."

Scene fades to a flashback as before as Ruby starts up the story again.

Scene: Just outside of the Great Valley. The sun has not set just yet, but it is already fairly dark because of the storm.

Littlefoot: He is running through the woods, looking for Chomper. "Chomper! Chomper, where are you? Come back!"

Chomper is slowing walking further ahead of Littlefoot. He has his head down.

Littlefoot: Running up to Chomper. "Chomper, where are you going?"

Chomper: "I'm leaving. Going back to my parents."

Littlefoot: "You can't leave! It's dangerous out there!"

Chomper: "I have to leave. I don't belong in the Great Valley."

Littlefoot: "Don't say that, your different!"

Chomper: "It doesn't matter. I'm still a sharptooth."

Littlefoot: "We can make this work!

Chomper: "No we can't. I can't change what I am."

Littlefoot: "Remember the last time we met? When you said you were what you were and I was what I was? You said we could still be friends!"

Chomper: "Well, I guess I was wrong. Sorry Littlefoot."

Littlefoot: "Chomper, Please!"

Chomper gently pushes Littlefoot's head out of the way with his claw, and starts walking away again. He exits the screen. Littlefoot runs offscreen towards Chomper. He comes back with Chomper's tail in his mouth. He is slowly dragging Chomper back to the Great Valley. Chomper is sitting on the ground, being dragged. He has his arms crossed, looking annoyed, but he doesn't do anything to Littlefoot.

Scene: The edge of the Great Valley.

The rest of the Gang and Ruby are still where Chomper was almost killed.

Ducky: "Where is Littlefoot?"

Ruby: "I'm worried. I don't like it when Chomper makes me worry like this."

Cera: "Well, I'm getting tired of waiting. We need to do SOMETHING!"

The Gang hear rustling in some nearby bushes.

Petrie: "What that?"

Ducky: "I do not know, and I don't know if I want to know, no."

Littlefoot slowly crawls out of the bushes, still dragging Chomper by his tail.

Ruby: "Chomper! Your okay!"

Chomper: "Just barely. That Threehorn looked really mean."

Cera: Boasting. "Yeah, I know!"

Ruby: "Why did you run away without me?

Chomper: "I was really scared, and I just had to get out of the valley." He starts to walk off. "Can we go now?"

Ruby: "We're not going, Chomper!"

Chomper: "What?"

Ruby: "It's very dangerous in the Mysterious Beyond."

Littlefoot: "Ruby is right. We need to show the Grownups your a friendly sharptooth, so you can stay here."

Chomper: "Oh no! I don't want to see them again!"

Littlefoot: "Look, we can make this work. We have to explain it to them or something."

Cera: "We've tried that already! You saw what happened, didn't you?"

Littlefoot: "Well, Let's work our way to the grownups, I'm sure we'll think of something."

Chomper: "I'm not going!"

Ruby: "I say your going, and that's final!"

Chomper: Lowers his head. "...Ok, but I hope you know what your doing."

Lighting shoots out of the sky.

Littlefoot: "This storm is getting worse. Maybe we should wait till morning."

Screams and calls for help can be heard in the distance.

Ruby: "What was that?"

Littlefoot: "Sounds like our grownups."

Ducky: "Someone must be in trouble!"

Littlefoot: "Let's go!"

The Gang runs off towards the screams. Ruby holds Chomper on her back, and follows.

-Commercial break-

Scene: Other side of the Great Valley.

A Bolt of lighting has struck a tree, which has caught on fire and fallen over onto Petrie's cliff nest. Petrie's siblings are in a small cave inside the cliff where their nest is, trapped. Petrie's Mom is on the ground, injured.

Ducky's Mom: "We have to do something!"

Mr. Threehorn: "You can't reach up there!" Turns to Grandpa Longneck. "Grandpa, you can!"

Grandpa Longneck: "But I'm too big! I'd never fit my head in there!"

Petrie's mom: "Someone has to do something! Please!"

The Gang comes up into some bushes. They peek their heads out to see what is going on.

Ducky: "Oh no, it is your family, Petrie! They are in trouble!"

Petrie: "Oh no.! Oh no! Oh nohoho!

Chomper: "Petrie's family is in trouble? We need to help them!" He tries running out, but Littlefoot bites his tail and drags him back into the bushes.

Littlefoot: "No, Chomper! You can't be seen right now!"

Chomper: "But I'm the only one that can help! No one else will fit in there!"

Cera: "But our grownups will try to hurt you!"

Chomper runs out to try and rescue Petrie's Siblings.

Littlefoot: "Chomper, No!"

Mr. Threehorn: Sees Chomper. "It's that sharptooth again!"

Ducky's Mom: "How can things get any worse!"

Mr. Threehorn tries to stomp on Chomper, but he dodges. Chomper darts off to the base of the burning tree.

Ducky's Mom: "Where is it going?"

Petrie's Mom: "My babies! It's going after my babies!"

Mr. Threehorn starts to chase Chomper again. The Gang comes running up.

Littlefoot: "Stop!"

Ducky: "He is just trying to help!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Get out of my way, kids!"

Chomper gets to the base of the tree, and starts climbing it.

Mr. Threehorn: Roars angrilly. "Now it's too late, And it's all your fault!"

Cera: "Dad, listen to me, please! I've known that sharptooth for a long time, and he really is nice!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Why would a sharptooth ever be nice to flatteeth?"

Cera: "This one is!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Humph!"

Scene: Inside the small cave. Petrie's Sibling are huddled inside, with burning sticks and twigs all around them. Chomper gets to the top of the tree, steps down into the nest, and comes into the small cave.

Petrie's Sibling #1: "Sharptooth!"

Petrie's Sibling #2: "He's going to eat us!"

Chomper: "I'm not going to eat you! I'm here to rescue you!"

Petrie's Sibling #3: "He talks!"

Chomper in-hails some smoke and coughs. Petrie's Siblings Scream.

Scene: Outside the cliff.

Petrie's Mom: Crying. "He's eating my babies!"

Petrie: Flying over. "No he not!"

Littelfoot: "That sharptooth is our friend. He's trying to save them. You have to trust us!"

Petrie's Mom is just laying on the ground, crying.

Littlefoot: Looking up at the burning nest. "Come on Chomper, You can do it!"

Scene: The small cave in the cliff.

Petrie's Sibling #2: "Leave us alone, please!"

Petrie's Sibling #3: "Please don't hurt us!"

Chomper: "I won't hurt you! I know your brother, Petrie!"

Petrie's Sibling #1: "But your a sharptooth!"

Chomper: Takes a step forward, outstretching his arms. "That's right, I am a sharptooth, but I just want to help! Please, you have to trust me!"

Petrie's Siblings back up until their tails almost get singed by the fire behind them. They look at Chomper, then back at the fire, then jump into Chomper's arms. Chomper takes off out of the little hole in the cliff.

Scene: Outside the Burning nest.

Mr. Threehorn: "The Sharptooth, it's coming out!"

Littlefoot: "Chomper!"

Chomper slides down the tree trunk, Petrie's Siblings in his arms. He slowly staggers his way back to Petrie's Mom. He's coughing, and doesn't look well. The grownups just stare at him as he approaches, dumbfounded. Chomper collapses on the ground. Petrie's siblings work their way out from under Chomper, and run over to their Mom.

Petrie's Sibling #1: "Mommy!"

Petrie's Sibling #2: "Are you ok?"

Petrie's Mom: "I'm fine, little ones. I'm just glad to see that your all safe!" She looks over at Chomper, who's still lying on the ground, unconscious. The scene cuts out.

-Commercial break-

Scene: "The next morning, at the Great Meeting Circle. Chomper is still unconscious, asleep on a big leaf. He is surrounded by The Gang and all the grownups of the Great Valley.

Chomper: Opens his eyes and lifts his head a little. "Uhh. What happened?" He looks up at the grownups. "AHH!" He covers his head.

Grandpa Longneck: He lowers his head down to Chomper's level, laughing lightly. "It's alright, Chomper."

Chomper: Looking up. "It...it is?"

Ducky's Mom: "We all saw what you did last night."

Mr. Threehorn: "I never thought I'd see something like that! I still don't believe it!"

Tria pushes on Mr. Threehorn. Chomper stares at Mr. Threehorn, looking scared. Mr. Threehorn walks up to Chomper, and lowers his head to look at him.

Mr. Threehorn: "I guess you aren't as mean as you look!"

Chomper: "Why, thank you! You aren't as mean as you look either!"

Grandma Longneck: "Are you ok, Chomper?"

Chomper: "Yeah, I think I am. I just breathed in a lot of smoke from that fire."

Petrie's Sibling #1: "Thanks for saving us, Chomper!"

Petrie's Sibling #2: "Yeah, your nicer than you look!"

Petrie's Mom: She comes up and hugs Chomper "Thank you so much, Chomper!"

Chomper: "Oh, it was nothing."

Grandpa Longneck: "Wait a second. I think I've seen you before!"

Littlefoot: "Huh?"

Chomper: "What?"

Grandpa Longneck: "You're that little sharptooth that Littlefoot and the kids hatched, aren't you?"

Littlefoot: Gasps. "Grandpa? How did you know that!"

Grandpa Longneck: Laughs. "I know about a lot of things that happen in the Great Valley, more than you give me credit for! I always have my eyes peeled!"

Ruby: "I'm just so happy that we both can stay here, stay in the Great Valley!"

Chomper: "Really? We can stay?"

Grandpa Longneck: "After what you've done, your welcome here!"

Chomper: "Oh thank you! um..."

Grandpa Longneck: "Just call me Grandpa. that's what everyone else calls me."

Chomper: "Ok Grandpa!"

Grandma Longneck: "You can call me Grandma."

Mr. Threehorn: "And you can call me Mr. Threehorn."

Tria: "He means Topsy. You can call him Topsy!"

Chomper: Rubs his Stomach. "I hate to say it, but I'm getting kind of hungry."

Petrie's Siblings run over behind their mom. Some grownups get a worried look on their faces.

Mr. Threehorn: "I hope your not wanting one of the kids!"

Chomper takes a step back. Cera Comes into the scene, dragging a large leaf with ground crawlers on it. Ducky is on her head.

Ducky: "We got you what you like, Chomper!"

Chomper: "My favorite!" He grabs a few ground crawlers, and eats them."

Most of the grownups show disgust. Mr. Threehorn laughs.

Mr. Threehorn: " I guess you can eat those, Just as long as you don't try to hunt anyone!"

Chomper: "Don't worry, I don't want to hunt anyone!"

The Gang runs over and hugs Chomper, and the scene fades back to the present again.

Ruby: "And that's that. Me and Chomper have been living here in the Great Valley ever since then."

Professor: "Chomper really did that? Saved Petrie's siblings like that?"

Chomper: "I sure did!"

Mr. Threehorn: "I am sorry I tried to hurt you, Chomper. You know that, right?"

Chomper: "I know!"

Professor: "Anything else?"

Littlefoot: "One more thing. Whenever the cold time comes, I always like remembering what happened since the last cold time."

Ducky: "It has been great, it has, it has!"

Cera: "We met The Professor."

Chomper: "I got to meet my parent's again!"

Ali: "I came back!"

Littlefoot: "And my Grandpa..."

Ruby and Ducky come over and hug Littlefoot.

Ruby: "It's ok Littlefoot."

Mr. Threehorn: "You have to take the good times with the bad, little one."

Littlefoot: "Yeah...I guess your right."

Professor: "Well, Goodnight everyone!"

Everyone Else: "Goodnight!"

Everyone goes to sleep. Chomper comes over to snuggle Littlefoot, and Ruby comes to snuggle Chomper.

Scene: The next night, at the edge of the Great Valley, just outside of the Professor's cave. Chomper comes walking up to the cave's entrance, and peeks in.

Chomper: "Hello?"

Professor: "Oh, your finally here Chomper, come on in!"

Chomper walks into the cave. The part of the cave the Professor is in is a fairly big circular domed room. There is a big fairly flat rock in the center of the room, almost like a table.

Chomper: "Nice place you got here, Professor!" Walking over to a strange box. "Whats all of these things?"

Professor: "Oh, all kinds of things. But let's get to the point."

Chomper: "Why did you invite me here?"

Professor: "For dinner of course."

Chomper: "Really? What are we having?"

Professor: "You'll know in a minute." He walks out of the room for a moment. "You know, Chomper. After hearing that story. I feel pretty bad about myself."

Chomper: "You do?"

Professor: He walks back into the main room. "Yes, I do. I haven't been truthful since I've come here." He sets two steaks down on the table, a cooked one for him, and a raw one for Chomper. "I'm actually a meat-eater."

Chomper: He smiles and then laughs some. "I've been waiting for you to say that!"

Professor: "What?"

Chomper: "I've known your were a meat-eater since I first saw you. I smelled the meat you had in your backpack. That's why I attacked you. I thought you were in the Great Valley to eat one of my friends."

Professor: "I thought the same thing when I first saw you."

Chomper: Sighs. "Yeah, I know."

Professor: "But now that I know you, I understand that you would never eat your friends...or should I say our friends!

Chomper: "This...meat here is really good! What is it?"

Professor: "It's from a creature my kind calls a cow."

Chomper: "What's a cow?"

Professor: "A creature that you've never seen before, because there aren't any around here!"

Chomper: "Your being mysterious again, Professor!"

Professsor: Laughs. "One step at a time, Chomper."

Chomper: "Ok."

Professor: "I have a question for you, Chomper. How do you see the Gang, as a meat-eater? Honestly."

Chomper: "I don't think I should say..."

Professor: "We're both meat-eaters here. You can be open to me."

Chomper: Thinking. "Well, I do think Littlefoot looks pretty tasty."

Professor: Laughs "Oh, it's alright, Chomper. I think Littlefoot looks pretty tasty too."

During the last two lines of dialogue, the camera pans out of the Professor's cave to outside, then rises up to show the starry sky, then fades.

END


End file.
